A Scary Prophecy
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: It's another story like my other 3583593 ones, but with a twist, read the chapter to see more. Thanks :) Not accepting anymore OCs unless they're like future kits or something.
1. Prologue

"A great darkness will be born in one of your kits."

Stormpetal woke with a start, and shook her head, trying to remove the voice from her ears.  
Though, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop hearing the words.

The voice alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine, and make her fur stand on it. It sounded like paw steps crunching over dead leaves.

The words though, the words were like a thorn in her heart. What did the mysterious cat mean that a great darkness would be born in one of her kits?

She didn't know who the cat was, or why they kept visiting her in her dreams, ever since she found out that she was expecting kits.

All she knew, was that she wanted them to stop.


	2. The Voice (Mistpaw of ShiverClan)

_**A/N: So, here's the first official chapter, I think I will post another character update sheet, once I switch to another clan, if I do switch to another clan.**_

 _ **Do you guys think that each clan should have its own prophecy?**_

 _ **Plutodragon had a pretty cool one for BogClan.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

Snow crunched beneath Mistpaw's paws as she padded through the forest after her mentor, Bloomtuft.

A cold shiver went through her pelt, when water dripped from one of the spruce trees that she was walking under, right onto her back.

"It's too cold," Firpaw groaned from behind her.

"It doesn't matter how cold it is, it is our responsibility to provide for the clan," her mentor, Hawkeye, who was also the deputy, meowed stiffly.

"Like we're ever going to find any prey in this weather!" Firpaw spat.

Bloomtuft turned around to look at the apprentice.

"We will, we just have to keep looking."

"If we stay out here any longer, my paws will freeze off," Firpaw grumbled.

The two older cats ignored her, and continued to press their muzzles into the snow, searching for prey.

Mistpaw however, padded over to her denmate, and pressed close against her, in attempts to warm them both up.

"Ugh, get away from me! You're all wet!" Firpaw spat, bumping Mistpaw away from her.

With a cry of surprise, Mistpaw slipped on a piece of ice, and fell into the snow.

She looked up at the other apprentice, and bared her teeth at her. As cold as the snow was, her pelt burned hot with anger.

"I was just trying to be nice!"

Firpaw narrowed her green eyes.

"How? By trying to freeze me to death?"

"You know, the faster you catch some prey, the faster you can get back to camp," Bloomtuft meowed.

"Bloomtuft is right," Hawkeye meowed, his normally brown muzzle was white, from where he had been poking it around in the snow.

Mistpaw almost called him Snowface, but she held her tongue, she knew better than to get on the wrong side of the deputy.

"Whenever I get older, I'm going to become a queen that never leaves the nursery, so I don't have to deal with this stuff," Firpaw grumbled as she padded over to a tree, and started to lazily sniff the bark.

Mistpaw began to pad over to another area, to search for prey there, when the sound of scratching stopped her in her tracks.

She flicked her ear to the source of the noise, and heard it again, the sound of tiny paws scratching against snow.

Turning around as slowly as she could, making sure to hold her tail stiff, as to not alert the creature, she caught it in her sight; a mouse.

Even though it was scrawny, barely big enough to feed an older kit, her mouth started to water at the prospect of eating it.

She knew she couldn't though, she had to feed the queens and elders first.

For a moment, she stared at the mouse, it continued to scratch at the snow, completely oblivious to the fact that it was about to meet its terrible fate.

She lowered herself into a crouch, and shifted from side to side, securing her balance, before using her back legs to propel herself forward.  
As she soared towards the mouse, she reached her front legs out, capturing her prey in her paws, and delivering a swift bite to the back of its neck, killing it instantly.

After giving thanks to StarClan for the prey, she carried it over to her mentor.

"Good job," he meowed, "bury it, and we will continue to look for more."  
"More? But we caught something, can we go home now?" Firpaw groaned.

You mean, I caught something, Mistpaw thought to herself, as she buried her prey. She didn't say it out loud though, she didn't want to cause an argument and scare all the prey away.

"One little mouse isn't going to feed the whole clan," Hawkeye meowed sternly.

Firpaw let out a small growl, and stormed over to another spruce tree, and once against started sniffing the bark.

Mistpaw shook her head, what was she trying to catch? Termites?

She turned away from Firpaw, and padded over to another tree, gazing up at the snow covered branches.

For once, she wished she lived in an area of the forest, where the trees did not keep their leaves year round. She knew it would be much easier to spot if there were any critters in there.

"You don't need vision to see," a voice, that sounded like it was no more than a passing breeze, whispered.

Mistpaw looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, Firpaw was still sniffing the tree, Bloomtuft was crouching, and was stalking forward, and Hawkeye was burying what looked to be another scrawny mouse.

She was glad that her clanmates were finding more prey, but it was apparent that they weren't the one who had meowed those words to her.

Perhaps it was a message from StarClan, she thought, deciding to take their advice, after all, it couldn't hurt, right?

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, letting her sense of smell, her hearing, and her instincts take over.

She scented the leaves from the spruce trees surrounding her, the bitter cold of the air, that continued to breeze through her pelt, sending shivers down her spine, the familiar scent of her clanmates.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the smells, she decided to focus instead on her hearing.

At first, all she could hear was the howl of the wind, and the crunching of snow as her clanmates padded around, in search of prey.

"Ignore all those noises, and instead focus on what you really want to hear."

Mistpaw let out a small hiss of surprise, and opened her eyes, looking around, there was that voice again!

"Now Mistpaw, I know you caught something, but now is really not the time to be sleeping," Bloomtuft meowed.

"I-I wasn't sleeping," Mistpaw protested.

"You were standing there with your eyes closed, it looked like you were sleeping to me."

"No matter, we have enough prey to suffice the camp until the next hunting patrol," Hawkeye meowed, padding over with Firpaw.

They had caught more prey already? How long had she had her eyes closed? It had only seemed like a very short amount of time, but they couldn't have caught that much prey, that fast.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she padded back over to where she had buried her mouse, and dug it up again.

Though, as she padded back to the camp, she couldn't stop the stream of thoughts that flooded through her mind.

Who was that cat that kept meowing to her? Why did it seem like only she could hear them?

Questions continued to present themselves to her, as she padded into the camp.

"Mistpaw, you're back! Did you catch anything good? Was it really cold out there? What was it like hunting with Firpaw? Was she any good? Remember your first hunt with Maplepaw?" Icepaw, her sister, meowed, bouncing around her, as though she were still a kit, and not an apprentice.

Normally, Mistpaw got a little annoyed by her sister's endless stream of questions, but this time she welcomed them. Any excuse to forget about what had happened during her hunt.

"It is freezing! The snow kept melting off the trees, and the water kept landing on my back," Mistpaw meowed.

"Oh wow, I'm glad I got to stay here and do battle training with Sootstep," Icepaw meowed with a shiver, as though frigid water had dropped onto her own back.

"Did you learn any new moves?"

"I'll answer your question, after you answer mine."

Mistpaw sighed, she was beginning to regret stopping to talk to her sister. She loved her and everything, but she could be a bit of a handful.

"Hey Icepaw, let's give Mistpaw a break, she's probably tired from her hunt," Frostpaw, her brother, meowed, padding over to them.

"But I'm curious!" Icepaw protested.

"Well, Frostpaw is right, I am tired," Mistpaw meowed with a large yawn, to indicate just how tired she was.

It really wasn't a lie, she did feel tired, drained actually, as though all of her energy had been sucked out of her.

"Have a good sleep!" Icepaw called after her, as she made her way to the apprentice's den. She waved her tail at her, before pushing her way through the ring of saplings that worked as the border to the den.

In there, she saw her brother Sleetpaw, curled up on a bed of soft spruce leaves.

She prodded him with her paw, and he lifted his head and looked at her with confusion for a moment, before yawning.

"Hello Mistpaw, how was hunting?"

"Good, I caught a mouse, how was taking care of the elders? It must have been pretty tiring if you're already asleep."

"I don't feel well," he muttered.

"Oh, did you have the shakes again?" Maplepaw asked softly, as she made her way into the den.

Sleetpaw nodded, and Mistpaw felt a surge of worry flush through her.

She wasn't sure what the shakes, as they liked to call them were, or why her brother got them. She just knew that it was terrifying to witness.

He would just be doing something normal, like talking with another cat, or clearing ticks off elders, or just sitting there, when he would suddenly fall over, and started shaking, as though he were in the coldest, darkest area of the forest in the middle of leaf-bare.

The first few times it happened, she, and a lot of her other clanmates, was sure that he had eaten deathberries or something, and was dying.

Thought that wasn't the case, she couldn't help feeling frightened whenever it happened.

"Is this all the prey you could find?" Mistpaw recognized the voice of her father, Snowstorm, ask.

"It's leaf-bare, you know that the prey is always hard to find in leaf-bare," her mother, Stormpetal, meowed softly.

"If prey is as hard to find in BogClan territory as it is here, then they're in a lot of trouble," Dustyfall meowed.

"It will serve them right! They're always bragging about how big their clan is, but they won't think that's such a great thing when they're all starving to death," Iceheart spat.

"That troubles me, all four clans must survive."

Bluewisp's meow was so quiet, that Mistpaw only barely managed to hear what she had said.

"With the way Quailstar reproduces, I don't think we'll have to worry about BogClan dying out any time soon," Snowstorm snorted.

"I just don't understand how she's the leader, surely she must be stuck in the nursery all the time," Flamewing meowed.

"I heard she never has to hunt or anything, I want to be just like her," Firpaw meowed wistfully.

"Good luck finding a tom that actually wants to be with you," Frostpaw scoffed.

"I will! I'll find many, just because no she-cats show any interest in you, doesn't mean that toms won't show interest in me!"

"Who says I want some she-cat to show interest in me?"

"Whoa, save your aggression for battle training," Dustyfall hissed.

Mistpaw padded away from the spot, where she was listening to the conversation outside the den, and over to her nest.

Just as she was about to lay down, Frostpaw stormed in with his fur bristled.

"Firpaw thinks she's all that! She thinks she's StarClan's gift to this clan, when she can't even hunt worth a mouse-tail, I think she should have been hit by a monster instead of Pinepaw, at least he was fun!"

"Frostpaw, that's awful!" Mistpaw gasped. She couldn't believe that her brother had just said that he wished his clanmate would get hit by a monster.

"I'm sorry, but she just makes me so angry!"

Sleetpaw padded over, and nuzzled their brother.

"I think she acts this way, because she's broken inside, I mean, it can't be easy to lose both your parents, and your brother," he meowed gently.

"Well, the same thing happened to Maplepaw, and she's one of the sweetest cats in the clan!"

"Different cats express their grief in different ways," Mistpaw meowed. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she ever lost her parents or any of her littermates.

She didn't want to imagine it. As much as Icepaw got on her nerves, she knew that she'd miss her endless stream of questions if something ever happened to her.

Looking up at the sky, she sent a silent prayer to StarClan, 'please don't let anything happen to the ones I love.'

She stared at the stars in the black sky, stars, that she knew were her warrior ancestors, until Frostpaw nudged her.

"Come on, we should try to get some sleep, I heard we're going to be on dawn border patrol tomorrow."

Mistpaw nodded, and padded over to her den, turning around a few times, before settling down for the night.

As tired as she was, sleep did not come easy for her, as soon as she closed her eyes, she thought about the strange voice, and it was almost as if she was hearing it again.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail (mates with Dustyfall)**

 **Deputy: Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Firpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear (mates with Rainstar)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Maplepaw)**_

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Firpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	3. The Wolf (Frostpaw of ShiverClan)

_**A/N: Plutodragon, thanks for all your character submissions, I think you and HHQFandoms are the OC submitting queens, she sent me a lot in my inbox XD**_

 _ **The prophecy seems super cool.**_

 _ **I will do that installment next :)**_

 _ **Sparkie, I will add Shadow, but did you forget about your other characters who don't have bios yet? XD**_

 _ **So, I decided that I'm going to focus on one clan for like a whole story I guess, and then go to the next clan, hopefully by the time it comes to be BogClan's turn, the clan will have shrunk, but I doubt it XD**_

* * *

"Get up, it's time to go on patrol!" Dustyfall meowed sharply.

Frostpaw groaned, and turned over in his nest. He wanted to tell Dustyfall to give him a little bit more time to sleep, but he was too tired to get the words out.

"Now Frostpaw, you're not a kit anymore, you have a responsibility to your clan."

That didn't come from his mentor, that came from his father.

Frostpaw quickly got to his paws, now feeling wide awake.

Standing around his nest, were Dustyfall, Snowstorm, and Coldpaw.

"Come on, let's get a move on, we've been wasting enough time trying to wake you up," Snowstorm grumbled.

"What about Mistpaw?" Frostpaw asked, glancing over at his sister, who was still fast asleep in her nest.

"There's been a little change in the patrols, instead of doing the dawn border patrol with Bloomtuft and Mistpaw, you and Dustyfall are doing it with Coldpaw and myself."

Frostpaw turned to Dustyfall, though his mentor could be a bit strict, he wasn't nearly as scary as Snowstorm. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of his own father, but he couldn't help it.

"Why?"

"Because, that's what Hawkeye decided, now stop asking stupid questions, and come on before LeafClan decides to invade while we're in camp, not taking care of marking the territories," Snowstorm spat.

"Last time I checked, Frostpaw was my apprentice," Dustyfall meowed lowly, with the fur on his neck bristling.

Snowstorm lashed his tail, as he stared down Dustyfall.

"And he's my son."

Dustyfall turned to Coldpaw.

"Come on Coldpaw, let's go re-do the scent markers at the river first."

Coldpaw meowed something, but it was too quiet, that Frostpaw couldn't hear. However, he couldn't help but to notice that she was shaking, and he didn't think that it was from the cold.

"What are you doing?" Snowstorm spat, completely oblivious to the way Coldpaw was trembling, "She is my apprentice!"

"Well, you were trying to tell my apprentice what to do."

"That is enough!" Sleetpaw exclaimed, leaping out of his nest, with anger shining in his eyes, "Why don't you just do the border patrol like you're supposed to instead of arguing like newly named apprentices?"

Both the older cats looked shocked for a moment, before Snowstorm growled lowly.

"That is no way to talk to your father."

"Or the cats who out-rank you," Dustyfall spat.

Instead of backing down and apologizing like Frostpaw knew he would if he was in that position, Sleetpaw held his ground.

"I'm sorry if I'm being disrespectful but don't you see what you're doing to Coldpaw? She's having an anxiety attack for StarClan's sake!"

Snowstorm glanced at his apprentice, who was trembling harder than before, and emitting small, high pitched gasps.

"Stop that now!" he spat at her, "What will you do when it comes time to battle with another clan? Are you just going to stand there, acting like some fish out of water?"

Coldpaw drew back, lowering herself to the ground, and staring with her eyes opened almost as wide as the moon on gathering nights.

Sleetpaw stood between Coldpaw and Snowstorm, puffing himself up to look twice his size.

"Leave her alone, can't you see that you're not helping?"

"Just because your mentor coddles you, doesn't mean that I will be the same way with my apprentice, you pathetic excuse of a son!"

For a moment, Frostpaw saw pain flash through his brother's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What is going on here? Why aren't you on border patrol yet?" Hawkeye demanded as he stomped into the apprentice's den.

"Sorry Hawkeye, we've just been having a little trouble with our apprentices," Snowstorm meowed.

"Well, whatever trouble you're having, deal with it when you get back, those scent markers aren't going to re-mark themselves," Hawkeye meowed, before padding back out of the den.

"Come on, let's go," Dustyfall meowed.

As the cats started making their way out of the den, Frostpaw turned back to his brother.

"You need to watch your tongue around our father," he hissed lowly, before trailing after the group.

As they padded through the spruce trees, Frostpaw was glad to see that Coldpaw was no longer having an anxiety attack.

He thought about talking to her, but he didn't want to anger his father by doing so.

After walking in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like moons, Frostpaw spotted the river.

As he got closer, he saw that the current was strong, strong enough to pull a cat down, losing them forever, if they weren't careful.

He also spotted giant pieces of ice floating around in it.

"Looks like the river isn't frozen over anymore," Dustyfall remarked.

"Wow really? I never would have guessed," Snowstorm grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Dustyfall meowed something back, though his words were drowned out by a sharp howl, a howl that sounded nothing like the moon, it sounded evil.

Every hair on Frostpaw's pelt rose.

"What was that?" Coldpaw gasped. Frostpaw saw that her fur was bristled as well.

"It was a wolf," Dustyfall meowed, the fur on his neck was standing on end, and his tail was poofed out, "We must warn the clan."

"Not until we re-set the scent markers," Snowstorm meowed firmly.

Dustyfall let out a sigh.

"Okay, let's hurry though, the wolf could be really close."

Frostpaw felt a shiver go down his spine, he didn't know what a wolf was, but from the way Dustyfall had reacted, and from how it sounded, he knew it wasn't anything good.

"Come on Coldpaw, you can help," Snowstorm meowed.

"You too Frostpaw."

The two apprentices padded towards the river together, Frostpaw noticed tht Coldpaw was beginning to tremble harder and harder with each step she took towards the river.

"Any day now Coldpaw!" Snowstorm spat.

The apprentice let out a small gasp, and raced towards the river. Frostpaw's breath caught in his throat, when she slipped, and plunged head first into the icy waters.

"Coldpaw!" he yowled, going as fast, but still watching so that he didn't fall, to the river as he could.

When he reached the edge, he saw Coldpaw's head bob up through the icy waters, and her front legs thrashing around frantically.

"Grab a piece of ice!" Dustyfall yowled.

It didn't seem like she heard them though, because she kept thrashing around.

"Someone help her!" Frostpaw exclaimed.

"No, it's too dangerous," Snowstorm meowed.

For once, not feeling afraid of his father, Frostpaw went to the edge of the water, and took a deep breath.

He was about to dive in to try to save Coldpaw, when a large wave came crashing over her.

He stood there, waiting for what seemed like moons, but she didn't resurface.

The next thing that happened, was teeth digging into his scruff, pulling him away.

"She's gone," Dustyfall meowed once he had released him, "There's nothing we can do."

Frostpaw looked at the river, the cold dark river that had swallowed his denmate, he closed his eyes, and shook his head, she didn't deserve that, no cat did.

He then opened his eyes, to find himself standing a few fox-lengths away from the river, and to his surprise, Coldpaw was standing there next to him.

He wanted to ask her how she was there, when he had just witnessed her death, but he couldn't get the words to come out.

As he studied her, he noticed that her pelt was dry, save from up to her belly, where she had been walking through the snow.

"Looks like the river isn't frozen over anymore," Dustyfall remarked.

Frostpaw stared at his mentor with confusion, why was he saying that again?

"Wow really? I never would have guessed," Snowstorm grumbled, rolling his eyes.

That had happened before too!

Before even hearing the howl that he knew was coming, Frostpaw's fur stood on end.

Once again, Dustyfall and Snowstorm argued about going to warn the clan, when they decided on re-setting the scent markers first, before going to warn the other cats.

"Don't go," Frostpaw hissed at Coldpaw, as she started making her way to the river.

"I have to, Snowstorm will have my pelt if I don't," she meowed sadly.

"Any day now Coldpaw!" Snowstorm spat.

"No!" Frostpaw yowled, when Coldpaw started to run towards the river.

He ran after her, and just as she started to slip, he grabbed her by her scruff, pulling her back.

"Y-You saved my life," Coldpaw stammered, shivering so hard, that for a moment, Frostpaw was worried that she was having the shakes just like his brother.

Frostpaw just nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to say anything, what in the name of StarClan just happened?

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail (mates with Dustyfall)**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Firpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear (mates with Rainstar)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Maplepaw)**_

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Firpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	4. The Fight (Icepaw of ShiverClan)

_**A/N: Plutodragon, that's actually a really great idea :) Also, I will update as often as I can**_

* * *

Icepaw's stomach let out a painful grumble, causing her to wince.

This was her first leaf-bare, and she already hated it! She never felt so hungry before in her life. She hated how hard prey was to find during this time.

Not only that, herbs that could have helped quell her hunger, were also extremely scarce.

Deciding to do something to put her mind off of her hunger, she padded over to Dustcloud. He had been her denmate just two sunrises before, and he had always been nice to her. Unlike pretty much all the other cats in the clan, he didn't get annoyed by her questions.

The others didn't think she noticed it, but she did. She noticed how their eyes kept looking off to the side, as though they were looking for an escape. She heard the sighs that they tried to keep quiet under their breath.

She didn't let them know that she knew though, she didn't want to create any unnecessary tension with her clanmates. She liked for life to be fun and simple. She liked to look on the bright side of things. Every day when she opened her eyes, she recited all the things that she had to be thankful for, her littermates, and the fact that she wasn't born deaf, which had happened to another white-furred blue eyed kit. She didn't know him for long before he wandered out of the camp, and got killed by a fox.

She shook the bad memory from her mind. She didn't want to think about negative things.

"Hello Icepaw," Dustcloud greeted her when she reached him.

"Hi Dustcloud, what's it like being a warrior? Do you get more freedom? Have you got into any disputes yet with the other clans yet? Why is the prey so scarce in leaf-bare? Will it ever stop snowing?"

She knew that she was probably asking way too many questions, but once she got started, she found it impossible to stop.

With a light chuckle, Dustcloud sat down, and curled his tail around his paws.

"It is okay being a warrior, when I was an apprentice, I thought being a warrior meant that I'd have more free time, but that is not the case, I don't think you ever really get much free time, not unless you move to the elder's den."

"What about the queens? They don't do anything," Firpaw meowed, padding over to them with her sister Maplepaw.

"The queens have to take care of the kits, which can sometimes be the hardest job of all," Dustcloud meowed.

"As if," Firpaw snorted, "They just get to lay around all day, while we go out in the cold snow to catch them prey."

"Come on Firpaw, we're supposed to be clearing the elders of ticks," Maplepaw meowed.

"Make Sleetpaw do it," Firpaw spat.

"But it's our job, Bluewisp and Hawkeye said so, and besides, Sleetpaw is on border patrol with Flamewing, Bloomtuft, and Mistpaw," Maplepaw protested.

No longer wanting to hear the sisters argue, Icepaw nudged Dustcloud, leading him away with her to another section of the camp, as far away from Firpaw as she could get, which happened to be the nursery.

"Guess what," Blazekit meowed, racing over to them as fast as his tiny legs would carry him.

"What?" Dustcloud asked.

"Fernkit, Mousekit, and I were playing clans, Fernkit and I were ShiverClan, of course, and Mousekit was LeafClan, anyway, we beat him easily!" Blazekit bragged, beaming proudly.

Dustcloud's whiskers twitched with slight annoyance.

"That's two against one, it hardly seems fair to me."

"Fernkit and I always do everything together."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should be more gentle and not gang up on your littermate, he could seriously hurt, or worse," Dustcloud spat.

Icepaw stared at him with her eyes widened with shock, she had never seen him so angry before, or heard him speak so harshly, especially not towards a kit.

"I'm telling my mother you're being mean!" Blazekit squealed, before racing into the nursery.

"What was that?" Icepaw hissed in Dustcloud's ear. Before he could reply to her, Gingerfur came storming out with her green eyes blazing.

"What is this about you being mean to my kit?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have spoken so harshly to him, but I was worried, he just told us, about he and Fernkit ganged up on Mousekit, and that's not right, something very bad could happen," he mewed, with his voice rising slightly.

"They're kits, they play, that's what they do," Gingerfur sighed.

"Two kits, against one, it seems more like bullying to me," Dustcloud grumbled.

"Mousekit often plays with Fallenheart's kits, besides, I don't need a warrior fresh out of the apprentice den telling me how to raise my kits!" Gingerfur spat, with the fur on her neck bristling.

Icepaw took a step back, not wanting to be around if a fight broke out between the two cats.

"I'm sorry Gingerfur, I was just worried."  
"Go be worried somewhere else! Leave me and my kits alone!" the queen spat, before padding back into the nursery.

Dustcloud sighed, and started to make his way back towards the warrior's den.

"Wait!" Icepaw exclaimed, jumping around him to block his path.

"Yes?"

"You haven't answered all my questions yet."

He shook his head.

"You know I normally love answering your questions Icepaw, but I-I don't know how to explain it, but what just happened," he shook his head, "It made me feel sick to my stomach."

"Do you need to go see Rainybreeze?"

"No, I just need to be alone, please."

His words were like an icy splinter through her heart, out of all the cats in the clan, he tolerated her the most, and now he was telling her to go away?

"Hey Icepaw! Come here!"

Icepaw groaned, and glanced over at Firpaw, who was frantically waving her tail, urging her over.

Normally, she wouldn't have gone over to her annoying denmate, but since Dustcloud decided to be all mean to her for some reason, she was bored.

She was also a little intrigued, Firpaw had never shown that much interest in her before.

"What is it?" she asked, once she reached her.

"You're the best apprentice in the clan, after me of course," Firpaw began.

"Really?" Icepaw asked with disbelief. If Firpaw thought she was the best apprentice in the clan, other than herself, why was she always so mean to her?

"Yes really, come on, we're going to have some fun."  
"What are we going to do?" Icepaw asked, as she followed Firpaw to the medicine cat den.

She wondered why Firpaw was taking her here, but for once, she didn't ask, she didn't want to annoy her new friend.

"Rainybreeze, can we have some mouse bile?" Firpaw meowed in a sickly sweet voice.

At the mention of mouse bile, Icepaw couldn't help but to let out a groan, of course this was this was all about! Firpaw was just using her to clear the ticks off the elders.

"What's wrong with you?" Firpaw asked.

"If you think I'm going to clear ticks off the elders for you, you're wrong, I did it yesterday," Icepaw spat.

"Maplepaw already did that, the mouse bile is for something else," Firpaw hissed in her hear.

"Like what?" Icepaw asked, she couldn't imagine what else any cat would want mouse bile for, it smelled foul.

"Wait and see," Firpaw meowed, before taking a stick from Rainybreeze. At the end of that stick, was moss soaked in mouse bile.

Icepaw wrinkled her nose, in attempts to block the smell out, but it was no use.

"Why are we going here?" she asked, as she followed Firpaw to the apprentice's den.

"Shh!" she hissed around the stick.

Icepaw sighed, and made her way into the den, she looked around, to see that no cat other than Coldpaw, who was sleeping in her nest, was in there.

She looked down at her denmate, feeling bad for her, on days where she did battle training, she ALWAYS got sick. The thought of getting sick during battle training sent a shiver down Icepaw's spine, that was her favourite part about being an apprentice, and she couldn't imagine getting sick every single time.

Or maybe it was the stress that Snowstorm was putting on her, Icepaw knew that her father could be a bit overbearing, especially towards his apprentices.

She was glad that parents weren't allowed to mentor their kits, she didn't even want to imagine if Snowstorm was her mentor.

"Watch this."

Icepaw turned her head to Firpaw, and let out a hiss of surprise, when she saw her rub the mouse bile soaked moss, all over Coldpaw's pelt.

"Hey, stop that!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"Why? It's funny, look how pathetic she is."

Coldpaw was awake now, and she started scuttling backwards, until she bumped into one of the saplings.

"Leave her alone, you're not being very nice," Icepaw meowed.

"And here I thought you were the best apprentice after me, I guess I was wrong," Firpaw spat, before turning her attention back to Coldpaw.

"What's wrong Coldpaw? Are you going to go cry to your mother?" Firpaw taunted.

"At least she has a mother to cry to," the words tumbled out of Icepaw's mouth before she could realize what she had even said.

"Firpaw, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean-"

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Firpaw screeched jumping at her with her claws extended.  
Icepaw rolled on her back, lifting all four of her legs, catching Firpaw as she landed on her.

She sank her teeth into Firpaw's neck, and started kicking her belly with her back legs.  
"Stop!" Firpaw screeched, trying to wiggle away. Icepaw gave her once last hard kick to her belly, before releasing her.

Just as Icepaw started to pad away, Firpaw yowled, and raced towards her.

Icepaw turned, and grabbed Firpaw's scruff in her mouth, jerking her head as hard as she could, flinging her away.

A loud yowl sounded from Firpaw, and to Icepaw's utter amazement, she saw her lying a couple of fox-lengths away, with her front leg twisted in an awkward angle.

Icepaw's amazement turned to horror, as she stared at her denmate.

Had she really done that?

The other cats started surrounding Firpaw, but Icepaw couldn't focus on them, she couldn't move, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe.

She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head, and each time she saw it, she grew more afraid, of herself.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail (mates with Dustyfall)**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Firpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear (mates with Rainstar)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Maplepaw)**_

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes (reincarnation of Littlecloud, jk, or am I? XD)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Firpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	5. The Plan (Sleetpaw of ShiverClan)

"It's going to take moons to get the smell of mouse bile out of my fur," Coldpaw mewed sadly.

Sleetpaw rasped his tongue against her shoulder fur.

"No it's not, we use mouse-bile on the elders all the time, and they don't smell like mouse bile."

"That's different, we only put it on the spots where the ticks are, Firpaw put it all over my pelt."

Sleetpaw swiped his tongue against the back of her head before speaking.

"Well, StarClan sure didn't like what Firpaw did, I heard she injured her front leg. "

Coldpaw let out a small gasp, and turned around to face him.

"That's awful, is it broken? Do you think she'll be okay?" she shook her head, "Firpaw is really mean, but I don't want her to be hurt, or to miss her shot at being a warrior."

"I think she's fine, I heard her bragging about how she wouldn't have to go hunting for at least a moon," Sleetpaw snorted.

Coldpaw visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Okay, that's good."

"Yeah," Sleetpaw meowed, and he continued to groom his friend's pelt, in attempts to rid her of the mouse-bile.

"Maplepaw!" Firpaw's loud meow traveled all the way from the medicine cat's den, and hit his ears.  
From the way Coldpaw's ear twitched, he knew that she had heard it too.

Moments later, he saw Maplepaw race towards that direction.

"I'm going to see what's going on," he meowed, "I'll be right back."

Coldpaw nodded, and Sleetpaw gave her one last lick to the back of her ear, before padding over to the medicine cat's den, he had a feeling that Firpaw wasn't going to be very friendly to her sister, and even though she was injured he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

He shook his head, and tried to stop the growl that started to rumble in his throat. He hated how mean some of the cats in the clan could be, especially to the cats who were hesitent to fight back. Like Snowstorm with Coldpaw, or Firpaw with Coldpaw and Maplepaw, and pretty much any other apprentice she thought she could boss around.

"Maplepaw, I'm starving, can you go get me something from the fresh kill pile? Make it a plump mouse."

Sleetpaw rolled his eyes, what did she think this was? A fine dining establishment? Didn't she realize that it was leaf-bare, and that all of the prey was more skinny than most of his clanmates had become?

"You already had your share, some of the other cats haven't even eaten yet," Maplepaw meowed gently.

"But I'm injured, you're my sister, you're supposed to be on my side!" Firpaw spat.

Sleetpaw took that as his cue to step into the den.

"Maplepaw is right, some of the cats haven't eaten yet," he meowed, knowing that Stoneshade, Dustcloud, and Iceheart were currently on the dawn patrol.

Firpaw turned to look at him.

"Ugh, what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be helping your mate clear the mouse-bile off of her pelt? I heard she's been trying to get the smell out allllllllllllll night long."

"Yeah," Sleetpaw spat, "Thanks to you."

He decided to ignore the part where she called Coldpaw his mate. He knew that even if he denied it, she wouldn't listen. Besides, he honestly wouldn't mind if Coldpaw was his mate, he thought she was beautiful, and easily the nicest cat in the clan.

The more he thought about it, the faster his heart started to race in his chest.

He then started to feel a tingling sensation in his paws, and he dug his claws into the dirt, knowing that the shakes were about to come.

He hated having the shakes, he could see everything that went on, the cats crowding around him with looks of fear and worry in their eyes. His father shaking his head with disappointment. He could hear them too, though their meows sounded like they were very far away.

He was completely aware of everything that was going on around him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop, he couldn't do anything.

Then, after what seemed like moons, everything would finally go black, and he'd find himself waking up in his nest.

It used to be, that he would wake up in one of the nests in the medicine cat's den, but after the first few times it happened, it was decided that he didn't actually need to take up a nest in there, so some cat just carried him back to his own nest.

"Are you okay?"

Sleetpaw opened his eyes, to see Coldpaw looking at him with worry shining in her eyes.

He looked around, to see the familiar ring of saplings, letting him know that he was in the apprentice's den.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he meowed, wanting to get up, but like always after he had the shakes, his body felt unbelievably weak. It took all of his strength to even lift his head.

"Lay back down, you need your rest," Coldpaw meowed.

"It still amazes me how fierce you can be when you want to be," he snorted.

"Well, you need to get your strength back, and the way to do that, would be to rest."

"That sounds like something a medicine cat would say," he then shot up, feeling a surge of energy shoot through him.

"What did I tell you about rest?" Coldpaw sighed.

"I feel fine now, but you know how you hate fighting, and how Snowstorm is like the meanest mentor ever?"

"I'm sure there's meaner mentors around somehwere," she mewed softly, shuffling her paws.

"Well, what if you didn't have to go through all of that? I mean, sure you'd still have to do battle training, but you probably wouldn't have to be involved in the battle, except for healing the injured cats," he continued, now pacing around the den.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, Rainybreeze doesn't have an apprentice yet right? What if you asked her if you could be her apprentice?"

"What?" Coldpaw gasped. She then shook her head.

"I would love to be the medicine cat, I actually wanted to ask her before my ceremony, but I could never find the courage to," she let out a small sigh, "It's too late now, I'm already half-way through with my warrior-apprentice training."

"It's not too late, I heard that Shatteredmouth, the medicine cat for CrackleClan, was a full warrior before becoming the medicine cat."

"Really?" she asked, she then shook her head, "It could never work, I don't know anything about herbs!"

"We could learn."

"How? We can't ask Rainybreeze, I want to be able to impress her if I'm going to ask to be her apprentice."

Sleetpaw thought about it, he didn't know of any other cat in the clan who knew about herbs other than Rainybreeze. If they wanted information, they'd have to ask a cat from another clan, and that would be impossible, unless...

"The gathering!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Coldpaw asked, tilting her head slightly with confusion.

"There's a gathering coming up soon isn't there? We can go, and ask one of the medicine cats from one of the other clans about herbs!"

"I hate to be such a downer, but isn't there a few issues with your plan? I probably won't be picked to go to a gathering, and even I am, who's to say that any of the medicine cats, or their apprentices, will share their knowledge with us?" Coldpaw meowed softly.

"You're right, I probably won't be picked either, but that doesn't mean we can give up just yet," he meowed.

"Hey, how is everything going?" Icepaw asked, padding into the den along with Mistpaw.

"Good, thank you, how was battle training?" Coldpaw asked.

"It was awesome! I loved it!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"It stunk worse than fox dung!" Mistpaw spat.

She continued to rant, but Sleetpaw tuned her out, focusing on Icepaw. She could be the answer to Coldpaw's problem, she loved asking questions, he was certain that she would ask Rainybreeze about herbs.

"Hey Icepaw, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" he asked.

"About what? Did something happen? Is this about how you're padding after Coldpaw?" she whispered the last part, as they made their way to a section of the camp where no cat was in hearing distance.

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with her?" he groaned.

"I've seen the way you look at her, don't even try to deny it."

Sleetpaw sighed, his sister was right, but it didn't matter. If Coldpaw was going to become a medicine cat like she wanted to, then they could never be together.

"Look, I need your help," he meowed.

"Love advice? Just tell her how you feel."

"No! Not love advice," he groaned, "I need you to ask Rainybreeze everything there is to know about herbs and stuff."

"Why? Are you planning on becoming a medicine cat apprentice? You know, medicine cats can't have mates right? That would ruin your chances with Coldpaw."

"I know that!" he spat, "It's not for me, it's for Coldpaw, she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice."

"But you just heard what I said right? Medicine cats can't have mates, are you trying to stop your chance of ever being with Coldpaw?"

"Above all else, I want her to be happy, and this is what will make her happy."

"But what about your happiness?" Icepaw asked.

"Please just do this, Coldpaw is miserable being a warrior apprentice, I can't stand the way Snowstorm talks to her," he meowed, feeling anger burn in his chest as he thought about it.

"Plus, she wouldn't have to share a den with a fox-heart like Firpaw anymore," he added.

The anger flared up even more intensley as he thought about what she did to her.

"Are you alright?" Icepaw asked.

Sleetpaw looked down, to see that his claws were digging into the ground. He sheathed them and nodded.

"Can you please just do what I asked?"

"What's in it for me?" Icepaw asked.

Sleetpaw groaned, why couldn't a cat just do a favour for another cat without asking for something in return?

"The knowledge that you helped your brother and one of your friends?" he meowed, hoping that was enough.

"Are you sure this is really what you want? You won't EVER be able to be with Coldpaw, you won't ever share a den with her again, at least not until you're both elders," Icepaw meowed, sounding more serious than Sleetpaw had ever heard her sound before.

He thought about it, it would be disappointing to not sleep next to Coldpaw every night, and the fact that he could never be with her, made his heart feel as though it would shatter.

He knew he couldn't let his feelings stand in the way of what was best for her though.

"Yes, I'm sure," he meowed firmly.

"Okay then, I'll do it," Icepaw meowed.

As she padded away towards the medicine cat's den, Sleetpaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan, asking them to please help this plan all work out.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail (mates with Dustyfall)**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Firpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear (mates with Rainstar)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Maplepaw)**_

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes (reincarnation of Littlecloud, jk, or am I? XD)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Firpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Maplepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	6. The Gathering (Mistpaw)

_**A/N: Aubraias made some art of Quailstar and her most of her large family and ex-mates, but the link didn't post in her review, and it's not posting up here, no matter what I try.**_

 _ **I guess if you want to see it, just inbox me or something, because I know the link works through there.**_

 _ **If you're on a guest account, then I don't know.**_

* * *

Over the next half-moon, Mistpaw kept hearing the voice, it had become familiar to her, almost comforting. When it didn't appear for awhile, she would find herself longing for it.

Something else strange started to happen too, her hearing, smelling, tasting, and instincts seemed to have gotten stronger. There was a downside though, as strong as her other senses seemed to have gotten, her vision appeared to have gotten worse.

She knew she should go to Rainybreeze about it, but she wanted to tell her littermates about this strange thing that was happening to her first, and then find out if it was happening to them too.

She knew she should have told them sooner, but she was afraid, what if they called her odd, and refused to talk to her anymore?  
No! She shook her head, they would never do that, they were her littermates!

She took a deep breath, and padded towards the apprentice's den, glad that everyone had finished their duties for the day.

Icepaw was asking Frostpaw about battle training, and Sleetpaw was sharing tongues with Coldpaw, who was now the medicine cat apprentice, but still hung out in the apprentice's den whenever she could.

"Hello," she meowed, announcing her presence.

"Hey Mistpaw, can you believe Firpaw got her warrior name even though she was injured?" Icepaw asked.

"She's all better now, just a slight limp," Coldpaw meowed softly.

"Yeah, and her name is Firfur now," Frostpaw snorted, shaking her head, "Rainstar must really hate her to give her a name like that!"

"Who doesn't hate Firfur?" Mistpaw meowed.

"Mapleleaf maybe," Sleetpaw meowed.

"How is being a medicine cat apprentice?" Mistpaw asked Coldpaw, she hadn't spoken to her much since she became one.

"It's amazing, I love making my clanmates feel better when they're injured, and Rainybreeze is really nice," Coldpaw meowed, with her eyes shining.

She then stood up.

"I better go see if she needs me to do anything."  
She ran out of the den, and once Mistpaw knew she was out of hearing range, she turned to her littermates.

"I need to talk to you three, about something very serious," she meowed quietly.

"What about? Is something going on? Is LeafClan going to attack? Is BogClan? Is-"  
"BogClan is too busy having kits," Frostpaw cut Icepaw off.

"No!" Mistpaw spat, "I've been hearing this strange voice, and some of my senses have been getting stronger."

"Like, a special ability," Frostpaw gasped.

"Something strange has happened to me too!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"I thought I was the only one," Frostpaw meowed.

Mistpaw turned to look at Sleetpaw, and she saw her littermates do the same.

"Nothing out of the oridinary has been happening to me," he meowed.

"That's strange." Mistpaw turned to Frostpaw, "is your ability the same as mine, or different?"

"Different, I can see things before they happened, like, I saw Coldpaw fall in the river-"

"Coldpaw fell in the river?" Sleetpaw jumped up with his fur bristled.

"Not actually, just in my vision, I was able to stop it from happening though," Frostpaw meowed.

Sleetpaw nodded, and lowered his fur.

"I was fighting with Firfur, back when she was Firpaw, and I managed to throw her at least three fox-lengths! And another time, I mananged to move a fallen tree, a WHOLE tree!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"It sounds like you're really strong," Mistpaw meowed.

"I know, I don't want to be super strong, I want to be able to fight fairly with my oppenents, and not have any unfair advantages except being better trained," Icepaw sighed.

"Yeah, and I don't want to see cats die before it happens!" Frostpaw exclaimed.

Mistpaw nodded.

"This whole thing is so strange, I just want to be normal like all of our other clanmates."

Sleetpaw let out a long annoyed sigh.

"I understand that some aspects of your abilities are awful, and that it might feel a bit harrowing to be different from your clanmates, but StarClan granted you these abilities for a reason, abilities that could be useful in helping your clan, and all you're doing is complaining about it, when some cats don't even have special abilities, even though they are littermates with the ones who do!"

He stormed out of the den, and Mistpaw thought about going after him, but she decided against it, she knew that he would probably claw her pelt off if she tried to talk to him right now.

"Every cat who is old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around the tall stump for a clan meeting!" Rainstar yowled.

Mistpaw sighed, she really wanted to talk about her strange abilities more, but she knew better than to disobey her leader.

She padded out towards the tall stump, followed by Frostpaw and Icepaw.

She spotted Sleetpaw sitting by Coldpaw, she noticed that he didn't look angry anymore.

Icepaw shot past her, to go sit by Dustcloud, who was sitting in the middle of the crowd, beside Mapleleaf.

She decided to take a seat near the back, knowing that even though she was in the back, she could hear Rainstar better than any of the other cats, even the ones in front.

"There is going to be a gathering tonight," Rainstar meowed, a lot of the younger cats started cheering, and meowing excitedly about the gatherings, while older ones just sat there looking bored. Mistpaw figured it was because they had been to so many gatherings already, that the excitement had worn off.

Rainstar waved her tail, silencing them, before continuing.

"The cats going to the gathering are, Hawkeye, Rainybreeze, Coldpaw, Snowstorm, Bloomtuft, Mistpaw-"

Mistpaw flushed warm with pride, she couldn't believe that she had been chosen to go to a gathering! She turned her attention back to Rainstar.

"Sootstep, Icepaw, Firfur, and Mapleleaf."

She leaped off of the tall stump, and Mistpaw heard Frostpaw let out an annoyed huff beside her.  
She turned to face him, to see that he was bristling.

"Why does Firfur get to go to the gathering? She's completely useless!" he spat.

"Maybe it's because she recently received her warrior name," Mistpaw meowed. She didn't think it was very fair either, but she wasn't about to question Rainstar.

"But I don't understand why I don't get to go, I've been working hard, haven't I?"  
"From what I've seen, but you know every cat can't go to the gathering, some have to stay behind to defend the camp," she pointed out.

"I know but, I just don't think it's fair that Firfur is going, but I'm not," Frostpaw sighed.

"Don't be jealous Frostpaw, I'm sure your time will come, eventually," Firfur sneered, as she padded over to them, followed by Maplepaw.

Frostpaw let out a low growl, and Mistpaw pressed against him, in attempts to calm him down.

Whenever she saw him get angry, she was surprised, he was usually really laid back, probably the calmest of all of them. However, when it came to Firfur, his temper was almost as bad as Sleetpaw's.

"I'm going to go sleep until it's time to go to the gathering," Mistpaw meowed, wanting to get away from Firfur.

As she thought about the other she-cat, she could understand why she made Frostpaw so angry, she was awful.

It felt like she had only just closed her eyes, when she felt a paw on her side, prodding her awake.

She opened her eyes, to see Icepaw standing there.  
"Come on!" she mewed excitedly, "It's time to go to the gathering!"

Mistpaw slowly got to her paws, her body shook slightly with both excitement and nerves.

She had never been to a gathering before. She was curious to see if BogClan really had as many cats as she heard they did.

She went to go stand by Bloomtuft, while Icepaw went to go stand by her mentor, Sootstep.

"If every cat is ready, let's get going," Rainstar meowed.

She padded out of the camp, followed by Hawkeye.

Behind him, were Rainybreeze and Coldpaw, who stopped when Sleetpaw raced over to her.

"Be careful, and I hope you have a great time at the gathering," he meowed.

"Thank you, I will try," Coldpaw responded.

Mistpaw found it odd, that she could hear her all the way from where she was standing. Before the voice, she could barely hear her soft meow, even when she was standing right next to her.

"Come on," Bloomtuft meowed.

Mistpaw followed her clanmates out of the camp, and through the row of spruce trees.

"Ugh, it's too cold," Firfur grumbled.

"If you don't like it, then you can go back to the camp," Snowstorm spat.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm a warrior now, and you weren't even my mentor," Firfur retorted.

"That is enough! Both of you keep quiet until we get to the gathering," Hawkeye exclaimed.

To her surprise, both Snowstorm and Firfur did as Hawkeye instructed without arguing.

As she continued to follow her clanmates, Mistpaw noticed that the spruce trees were gone, and she was now walking beneath the black sky of night, with no trees guarding her or anything.  
She felt a little afraid, exposed, as though she had nothing to hide her if something that she couldn't fight came to attack.

She tried to push that fear out of her mind, as they came to an area, where four large stumps stood at the edge of a clearing.

In that clearing, were more cats than Mistpaw had ever seen in her life, a lot of them looked really skinny, more skinny than her and her clanmates even.

"It looks like CrackleClan is getting as big as BogClan," Sootstep remarked.

"LeafClan seems to be doing fine, it doesn't look like they're running out of prey to eat," Hawkeye meowed.

"Well, they are the smallest clan in the forest, so of course there's more prey to go around for them," Sootstep meowed.

"Come on, let's go talk to some of the other cats!" Icepaw exclaimed.

Mistpaw looked at her mentor.

"Go ahead," he meowed, "The point of gatherings is to socialize with cats from the other clans, but be sure to back when the leaders start their announcements."

"I will," Mistpaw promised, before following her sister.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as they padded towards a group of cats, who seemed to be apprentices like them. She wondered what they were like, if they were the same as the cats in her clan, or completely different.

"OW!" Icepaw suddenly yowled.

Mistpaw snapped her head around, to see a brown and white tabby tom lifting himself up off of his sister.

"Oops, sorry about that," he meowed.

"Pouncepaw, what did Quailstar say about not pouncing on other cats?" a very small fluffy grey and white tom sighed.

His eyes sent a shiver down Mistpaw's spine, they were so pale, that they almost looked white.  
She tore her eyes away from his, and instead focused on the other cat.

"Why did you do that to my sister?" she demanded.

"Sorry," he squeaked, "I-I-"

"True to his namesake, he loves pouncing on things, including other cats, but Quailstar said he isn't allowed to do that, so did Skywatcher," he grumbled.

"Who's Skywatcher?" Icepaw asked.

"Our dad, he's right over there," the small furry cat pointed with his tail, to a pale grey tom with blue eyes.

"Quailstar is our mom," Pouncepaw piped up.

The other cat nodded.

"I'm Pondpaw by the way, we're from BogClan."

"I'm Icepaw, and this is my sister Mistpaw, is it true that Quailstar is like the mother of everyone in BogClan?"

"Well, not everyone," Pondpaw meowed, pointing to a black furred tom with extremely long legs, who was meowing with a pretty red she-cat.

"Those are some of my half-brothers, Runningleg and Rosedawn."

"Wait, brothers?" Icepaw asked, looking confused.

Mistpaw also felt confused, wasn't one of them a she-cat? And Rosedawn was a really feminine name.

"I know, I know, his name is a little feminine, but we also have a half-brother named Ferncloud, who is named after one of his descendants, who was a she-cat," Pondpaw meowed.

A black tom with blue eyes came lumbering up behind the apprentices.

"You're not giving away clan secrets, are you Pondpaw?" he meowed coolly.

"No Blackfur, not at all, I promise I didn't tell them anything about Mosswhisker's kits starving to death, or her drowing in the bog, or about-" he was silenced by Blackfur's tail on his mouth, whose eyes seemed to be gleaming with both fear and angry.

"Go near the stumps and sit quietly until the annoucements," he spat.

The two apprentices scampered off, and Blackfur stormed over to Skygazer.

"You need to teach that son of yours how to keep his mouth shut, he was just spilling clan problems to cats outside our clan!"

"You're his mentor, why don't you teach him?" Skygazer growled.

Mistpaw looked up at the moon, glad to see no clouds were forming over it. She knew that StarClan didn't like when cats fought during the gathering.

"Cats of every clan gather around! We have important announcements!"

Mistpaw breathed out a sigh of relief when Blackfur and Skygazer started padding along with the other cats, she was glad that a fight hadn't broken out.

On the stumps, stood Rainstar, along with a bulky light coloured tom, who she had to admit looked a little intimidating, okay, maybe a lot, a black she-cat with grey spots, and a ginger tom.

Sitting in front of the stumps, were Hawkeye, a light brown tom with dark stripes, a brown tabby tom. She noticed that no cat was sitting in front of the stump where the ginger tom sat.

"Is that Quailstar?" she asked, pointing at the only she-cat up there other than Rainstar.

"No, that's Shadestar, leader of LeafClan, below her, is her deputy, Oakpelt, the light brown coloured tom beside Rainstar is Lightstar, his deputy is Longclaw, and then there's Emberreed, the deputy for BogClan," Bloomtuft explained.

Lightstar stood up.

"CrackleClan is doing great, we have many cats in our clan, who aren't all related to each other," he glanced sideways at Emberreed when he said that. "Anyway, that is all I have to report."

He sat back down, and Shadestar stood up.

"It seems to me, that things in LeafClan are going better than most, we are all keeping ourselves well-fed this leaf-bare, that is all I have to report," she sat back down.

Mistpaw held her breath, as Rainstar stood up, never had she looked so majestic, the moon shined down on her blue-grey fur, making it appear as though she was shining.

"Things are also going great in ShiverClan, three new warriors joined our ranks since the last gathering, Dustpaw, Firpaw, and Maplepaw, are now Dustcloud, Firfur, and Mapleleaf."

"What kind of name is Firfur?" Mistpaw heard a cat snort quietly from the back.

The other cats however, started cheering their names.

Firfur puffed herself up with pride, while Mapleleaf stared down at her paws.

Finally, the cheering ceased, and Rainstar sat back down.

Then Emberreed stood up.

"As you may have noticed, Quailstar isn't here, that's because, she recently gave birth to kits," he sighed, "again. Other than that, we're going strong as can be considering this is a harder leaf-bare than most."

He sat back down, and Lightstar stood up.

"If that's all, then I guess we can call this gathering too a close!"

The other cats meowed their agreements.

As Mistpaw padded away with her clanmates, she couldn't get the buzz of excitement out of her fur. She couldn't believe that she had gone to her first gathering, it was way more amazing than she ever imagined. She had never seen so many cats in one place before.

She couldn't wait to get home and tell Frostpaw all about it, she just hoped he wouldn't be too upset.


	7. The Snow (Frostpaw)

Frostpaw groaned when he felt cold wetness drop on his pelt, looking up, he saw a flurry of white flakes falling from the snow.

Would leaf-bare ever end? He wondered. He was used to ShiverClan being a bit cooler than average, even in greenleaf, but this was the most snow he had ever seen.

It nearly reached his shoulders from where he stood, and it was still coming down hard.

"We're never going to catch any prey in this!" Dustcloud exclaimed.

Frostpaw felt a flash of sympathy for the other cat, when he noticed that the snow reached up even higher on him.

"I'm sure we will catch something, we can't give up hope," Mapleleaf meowed.

Frostpaw found it odd, how different she acted when she was away from Firfur, as though she was more than just her sister's shadow.

He continued to sniff around in the snow, but he couldn't detect any other scents, other than the bitter cold. He looked around, to see if Dustyfall, Mapleleaf, and Dustcloud were having better luck than he was.

From the way they looked to be tracking, it was apparent that they weren't.

He groaned, and was tempting to slap the ground with his paw, but he stopped himself, if there was any prey, which he doubted, he didn't want to scare it off.

A vision of where prey was would have been good right about now, he thought. Though, he hadn't had any flashes of the future since the incident with Coldpaw. He was beginning to wonder if it had all been a fluke.

"You know how we're always talking about how BogClan is the biggest clan?" Dustcloud meowed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Frostpaw sighed. Why was he talking to him like they weren't supposed to be hunting right now?

"Well, Firfur told me that she met a lot of cats from all the clans, and it turns out that we're actually the biggest clan."

"We won't be for long if we don't bring back some prey," Dustyfall sighed, padding over to them.

Frostpaw looked at his mentor, even he looked like he was about to give up, and he was the most stubborn cat that he knew.

"Maybe we could try fishing in the river," Mapleleaf suggested.

At the mention of the river, Frostpaw couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran down his spine.

Ever since seeing the vision of Coldpaw drowing, he had been terrified to go near it. He knew that Coldpaw didn't really drown, and that she was safe back at the camp, but everytime someone mentioned the river, the whole scene replayed itself in his head.

"Are you alright?" Dustcloud meowed.

Frostpaw nodded.

"Yeah, just cold."

It wasn't exactly a lie, this was the coldest he had ever felt. In fact, it was so cold, that his paws were beginning to go numb.

"Dustyfall, I think it's best if we start heading back, it's too cold out here," Dustcloud meowed.

"No, we can't go back, not until we at least catch something to bring back to the fresh kill pile!" Dustyfall spat.

"But there is nothing, we've been searching all morning, and none of us has heard a single scratch of a mouse, or a chirp of a bird, face it, all the prey here is gone."

"What do you expect us to do then? Just go back to the camp empty-pawed and let every cat in our clan starve to death?" Dustyfall demanded with his fur bristling.

"There is another option, but you're not going to like it," Mapleleaf meowed.

"Well, what is it?" Dustyfall asked.

Frostpaw pricked his ears forward, curious to what she had to say.

"LeafClan is doing great aren't they? And they don't have as many cats as the other two clans, and they're just across the river, they won't notice if we take some prey from there, will there?" she meowed uneasily.

"Mapleleaf! That's breaking the warrior code!" Dustcloud exclaimed with a small hiss of surprise.

"Dustcloud is right, it goes against everything we believe in, we can't just cross onto another territory and steal prey," Dustyfall meowed firmly.

Frostpaw stood there, not knowing what to say. He agreed that it was bad, and that it would be breaking the warrior code. However, he also knew that if they didn't want their clan to starve to death, then some rules had to be broken.

"I agree with Mapleleaf, it's the best for our clan," he meowed.

"The best for our clan would not be starting a war with LeafClan! Their clan may be smaller than ours, but their warriors are more well-fed right now, we would have no chance against them," Dustyfall hissed.

Dustcloud nodded.

"I would rather not make enemies out of LeafClan, or any of the other clans for that matter."

"Look," Mapleleaf suddenly hissed in a soft voice. Frostpaw turned to look at what her tail was pointing at, and he saw a squirrel sitting by a tree. It was very scrawny, but he knew it was better than nothing.

He watched as Mapleleaf got down in a crouch, and started stalking towards the squirrel.

He held his breath as she got closer and closer, hoping that it would not manage to get away from her.

"Great job Mapleleaf!" Dustcloud exclaimed when she caught it.

"Good going Mousebrain, you've probably scared off the rest of the prey," Dustfall spat, cuffing him behind the ear with his paw.

"Sorry," Dustcloud muttered.

"It's fine, just-" Dustyfall began to say, before he jumped up, and ran at something, moments later, he came back with a small bird in his jaws.

"See, this is proof that StarClan didn't want us to steal prey from LeafClan," Dustcloud muttered around a mouthful of mouse as they padded their way back to camp.

During their hunt, they managed to catch a squirrel, three birds, and four mice.

Frostpaw was surprised, he really thought they weren't going to catch anything at all.

"Yeah, I just wish they would have sent the prey to us sooner, then my paws wouldn't be numb," Mapleleaf sighed.

Frostpaw nodded his agreement, and pressed his way through the giant spruce trees that guarded the ShiverClan camp. As soon as he stepped paw inside, he saw Icepaw racing towards him. He held back a groan, and prepared himself to listen to her endless questions.

To his surprise, she shot right past him, and stopped when she reached Dustcloud.

"You were gone forever! How was hunting? Did you catch anything good? You look cold, do you need me to help you warm up?"

Frostpaw rolled his eyes, and padded away to put the mouse he caught in the fresh kill pile.

"Wow, is that all you could manage to catch?"

Letting out a long sigh, Frostpaw looked up at Firfur, the most annoying warrior in the clan.

"Like you have any room to talk, I don't remember you ever catching anything," he spat.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior?" Firfur meowed.

Frostpaw groaned, Firfur was bad enough when she was an apprentice, but she was even worse now that she was a warrior. She thought that just because she had her full name, that it meant she was better than him, and that she could boss him around.

"Leave him alone Firfur, it's a shock that any cat managed to catch anything in this snow," Sleetpaw wheezed.

"Are you okay?" Frostpaw asked.

"I was on my way to the medicine cat's den," he meowed before letting out a series of sneezes. Frostpaw tensed, it did not sound like his brother doing good at all.

"Ooh, going to go see your mate? That's forbidden you know," Firfur meowed.

"Can you grab a piece of fresh kill for Coldpaw and Rainybreeze? I would but, I don't want to get either of them sick," Sleetpaw asked Frostpaw, ignoring Firfur.

Frostpaw nodded, and picked out a bird, he wanted to save the squirrel for the queens and kits, they needed it the most.

He padded with his brother to the medicine cat's den, and dropped the squirrel at Rainybreeze's paws.

"Fresh-kill for you and Coldpaw, sorry there isn't more."

"Thank you, I understand how hard leaf-bare can be when it comes to hunting, you shouldn't ever have to apologize over something you can't control," Rainybreeze meowed.

"Thank you," Frostpaw meowed, feeling his pelt flush. He was glad that not every cat was like Firfur, ready to criticize him at every turn.

He padded towards the apprentice's den, suddenly feeling tired and overwhelmed.

Many thoughts weighed on his mind, how would his clan survive with this horrible snow? Would Sleetpaw be okay? Why wasn't he having anymore visions?

He shook his head, his inner voice was beginning to sound like Icepaw.

For all he knew, Mistpaw and Icepaw could have lost their abilities as well.

He would have to ask them about it later, right now, he felt like he would drop dead on his paws if he didn't get any sleep.

He padded over to his nest, and curled up in it, wrapping his tail around his nose, and closing his eyes.

Maybe in his sleep, he would get the answers he was looking for.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mapleleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	8. Bad News (Icepaw)

_**A/N: Plutodragon, that is a brilliant stereotype XD**_

 _ **Thank you :) Brownies eh? Brownies are much better than cookies, I shall never update again!**_  
 _ **Just kidding :D**_

 _ **Guest, haha sorry to say, I have plans for Firfur to live a long time**_

* * *

The strong scent of herbs and sickness hit Icepaw's nose as she padded into the medicine cat's den.

In one nest, she saw Sleetpaw, curled up with his tail over his nose, and in another, she saw Mousekit, who looked even smaller than normal, curled up in the nest alone, without any of the other kits huddling beside him.

Her heart lurched at the sight of the small shivering kit. She tore her eyes away from him, and padded over to Sleetpaw, prodding him awake with her paw.

"What do you want?" he grumbled with a sniff, looking at her with his watery, dark blue eyes.

"How are you doing? Where's Rainybreeze and Coldpaw?" she asked.

"Out getting catmint."

He turned around in his nest, facing away from her. She sighed, and prodded him again.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Go away Icepaw, please," he wheezed.

"Not until you tell me how you're doing," she meowed firmly.

He turned around to face her, and she was surprised to see the intense anger burning in his eyes.

"How am I doing? Well, let's see, my littermates get these awesome abilities that can be really useful for the clan, and what do I get? I get whitecough, that's what I get."

"Well, at least it's not greencough," Icepaw meowed, trying to look at the bright side.

She felt bad for her brother, it didn't seem fair to her, that she and her other littermates got abilities, but he didn't.

"Maybe StarClan just hates me, first with the shakes, now this?" he sighed, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really like to rest now, and I don't think us meowing on and on is helping Mousekit any."

"Fine," Icepaw sighed, padding out of the medicine cat's den. She hoped that Sleetpaw would start opening up to her more. She figured she could really help him, if only he'd let her.

She made her way over to the fresh-kill pile, and sighed when she saw that it was empty. She hated how even though she now had this ability where she was stronger than any cat she ever knew, it still didn't help her find food for the clan.

With the way leaf-bare was going, they would probably all starve to death before she even had a chance to figure out what she could really do.

"Hey Icepaw, guess what?" Blackkit meowed, bouncing up to her, with his littermates, Patchkit and Whitekit behind him.

"What?" Icepaw meowed.

"We're going to be apprentices soon, our mother said it could be any day now!" Blackkit exclaimed.

Icepaw winced, not knowing what to tell the kits, she knew that they wouldn't become apprentices for another moon, however, Nightspark, their mother, wasn't exactly far off from being a complete mouse-brain.

She felt a bit guilty for thinking that, because not only was Nightspark really nice, but she was also a hard worker.

"That's great, who are you hoping to get as a mentor?" Icepaw asked, deciding not to crush the kits' feelings.

"I want Firfur as my mentor, she's really pretty," Patchkit meowed.

It was clear to Icepaw that he had inherited his mother's brains.

"Well, I want Snowstorm, he's the toughest cat in the clan," Whitekit meowed.

"I hope I get Dustcloud, he's really nice!" Blackkit exclaimed.

At the sound of Dustcloud's name, Icepaw's heart started pounding in her chest. Blackkit was right about him being nice, not only that, he was really handsome too, even if he was a bit undersized.

She couldn't wait until she was a warrior, so that she could share a den with him.

She let out a sigh of content as she imagined it, sleeping pressed up against his warm fur, sharing tongues with him, meowing about anything and everything. It would be the perfect life.

Mistpaw bumping into her broke her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed, wondering why her sister had bumped into her like that. Had she done something to upset her? She couldn't think of any fights they had recently.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Mistpaw meowed.

"Oh, very funny, just because I'm white like the snow, doesn't mean I'm invisible," Icepaw grumbled.

Mistpaw sighed, and nudged her towards the apprentice's den. Even though she didn't really want to talk to her sister, with the way she was acting, Icepaw reluctantly followed her anyway.

"I really didn't mean to bump into you, have you been having any downsides of your ability?" Mistpaw asked in a quiet meow, looking around, as though she feared other cats might be listening in.

"Unless you count the guilt of what I did to Firfur's leg, then no," Icepaw meowed.

She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, after all, it hadn't hindered Firfur's chances of being a warrior, and she basically got waited on for nearly a whole moon, but she couldn't stop feeling sick whenever the scene replayed itself in her head.

"Well, I've been having a downside, it seems that whenever my other senses start getting better, my vision starts getting worse," Mistpaw meowed.

"Oh no!" Icepaw gasped. What if Mistpaw couldn't be a warrior? What if she had to spend the rest of her life stuck in the elder's den?  
She didn't know what she'd do if she was in that situation, she'd probably go mad.

Would Dustcloud love her if she went blind?

No, this wasn't about her, she wasn't the one losing her vision, her sister was.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her.

"I don't know, I tried ignoring the voice, to see if that would reverse it, but it hasn't worked, I would go to Rainybreeze, but with whitecough going around, I'm pretty sure both she and Coldpaw have their paws full," Mistpaw sighed.

Icepaw wrapped her tail around her.

"It's okay, we'll figure out something."

"Thanks, so Sleetpaw, is he doing any better?" Mistpaw asked, seeming eager to change the topic. Icepaw was too, she didn't want to think about her sister's horrible fate any more than she had to. She wished that Frostpaw could use his power of foresight, to see the outcome of what would become of Mistpaw.

"Emotionally wise or physically?" Icepaw asked.

"Both."

"Well, he's still ill, and he's still acting like someone made dirt in his nest."

Mistpaw sighed and shook her head.

"I wish he wasn't so bitter about this, I mean, I wish he was a little more supportive of us, you know?"

"Look at it from his perspective, he's always been the weakest of us, he's almost always stuck in the camp tending to the elders, except when he's out doing border patrol, but that's rare, and he's unable to hunt, in case he starts having the shakes in the forest, and it scares away all the prey, now, we get these abilities, and he doesn't, and it probably makes him feel even more inferior to us than he already felt," Icepaw meowed.

"I guess you're right," Mistpaw sighed, "But would it kill him to just act happy for us?"

"Could you say you would act happy for us, if you didn't have any abilities?" Icepaw asked.

Mistpaw's whiskers twitched slightly, and her eyes scrunched together, as though she was thinking hard.

"I honestly can't say," she finally meowed.

"Exactly, so we can't really expect Sleetpaw to do the same for us."

"I guess you're right," Mistpaw sighed. Her ears then twitched, "Frostpaw is coming."

Sure enough, not long after she said that, Frostpaw came padding into the apprentice's den.

"Guess what I heard," he meowed, shaking the fur off of his pelt. Icepaw jumped to the side, so none of it would get on her, and she saw Mistpaw do the same.

"What?"

"I heard that Firfur is expecting kits."

"What? With who?" Icepaw gasped. She hoped it wasn't Dustcloud. If Firfur sank her claws into him, she'd, she'd, she let out a small growl, and felt her pelt grow hot with anger. She didn't know what she'd do, all she knew, was that it wouldn't end well for Firfur.

"I bet she's lying to get out of doing warrior duties, after all, who'd want to be mates with her?" Mistpaw meowed.

"She better be," Icepaw spat through gritted teeth.  
Her littermates looked at her with confusion on their faces.  
"I know that Firfur is a pain, and that ShiverClan has a lot of kits right now, and that it's a bad idea to have kits in leafbare, but is it really something to get this angry over?" Mistpaw asked.

"Yes!" Icepaw exclaimed, and to her surprise, so did Frostpaw.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, he didn't like Firfur did he? Her heart pounded in her chest as a sudden realization hit her, maybe that's why he was always fighting with her! Maybe he didn't want to admit that he liked her, because of how horrible she was. Her shock then turned to hope, as an idea formed in her head, she could help get Frostpaw and Firfur together, and then Dustcloud would be all hers!

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail **

**_Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes **

_**(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mapleleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mousekit -short grey tom with blue eyes and rounded ears**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	9. The Illness (Sleetpaw)

Pain shot through Sleetpaw's body as he breathed, his lungs felt like they were on fire!

He turned around in his moss nest, which had started to get hard and scratchy, trying to get into a position that would lessen the pain, but no matter how much he twist and turned, it remained constant, and the moss scratching against his pelt didn't help matters.

He knew he should probably tell Rainybreeze or Coldpaw about the bedding, but they had more important things to worry about.

His mother Snowpetal, Mapleleaf, and Frozenwhisker had all come down with whitecough as well.

Not to mention, Mousekit was still in there, and he seemed to be getting worse.

He glanced over at the small kit, feeling both worry and sympathy shoot through him.

The poor thing didn't deserve this, he knew from overhearing Blazekit talking to the other cats, that he absolutely hated his brother. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if his brother hated him. They didn't always get along sure, but he knew that they'd always be there for each other.

"It's okay Mapleleaf, you're going to get all better, and then we can go hunting together, of course, after you get your strength back."

Sleetpaw turned his head toward's Mapleleaf's nest, to see Dustcloud meowing beside her.

At that moment, Rainybreeze and Coldpaw came padding in with herbs in their jaws. He knew that one of the herbs was catmint, but he didn't recognize the other others, either way, it didn't seem like they had gotten much.

His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of Coldpaw. He knew that they could never be together, but it seemed impossible to stop feeling the way that he did.

He sighed, wishing that there was an off switch for feeling stuff, it would make life a lot more simple.

They put their herbs down, and Rainybreeze padded over to Dustcloud.

"What are you doing in here? You're not ill are you?"

"No, I was-"

"Get out then!" Rainybreeze spat.

"But I-"

"Now! Don't you know that whitecough is highly contaigious, and that it can easily turn into greencough?"

"I know but, I don't want to leave Mapleleaf," Dustcloud sighed.

Sleetpaw's pelt prickled at the anguish in his voice.

Rainybreeze's expression softened.

"It will be okay, Mapleleaf is in good hands, she'll be back in the warrior's den before you know it."

Dustcloud nodded, and without another word, he slowly padded out of the den, throwing glances back at Mapleleaf as he went.

Sleetpaw felt both sad, and slightly relieved, when Coldpaw then left the den.

He wished that he could just be around her, without feeling all these feelings, but he didn't know how.

He couldn't ask his littermates for advice either. Mistpaw would just lecture him about how Coldpaw was a medicine cat, as if he didn't know that already, and Icepaw would encourage him to be with Coldpaw, but he knew he could never do that. It would completely ruin her life, and that was the last thing he wanted.

As for Frostpaw, he wasn't sure what his brother would say, but he figured it'd be best to just keep it to himself.

"Here's some fresh-kill," Coldpaw meowed, dropping a scrawny mouse beside him. He had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed her return.

Sleetpaw leaned forward to give the mouse a quick sniff. Thanks to the mucus blocking his nose, he couldn't smell anything, and despite the fact that he hadn't eaten since getting sick, the thought of eating the mouse revolted him.

"Thank you Coldpaw, but you should probably give it to some cat who needs it more."

"You need it to get your strength back up," Coldpaw meowed.

"What about the others?" Sleetpaw asked, turning his attention to Mousekit, who was still shivering in his nest. Once again, he felt a pang of sympathy for the kit.

Where was his mother? He felt anger boil up in his chest, why wasn't she there with him?

No, he tried to push the feelings of anger away, he shouldn't be mad at Gingerfur. She had two other kits to look after, and if she got ill, what would happen to them?

Besides, Mousekit was no longer nursing.  
Still, he couldn't stand to see the small kit trembling like that.

"They've already had their share, now will you please eat it, for me?"

Sleetpaw sighed, and reluctantly took a bite out of the mouse. Right away, he wanted to spit it back it. It had no taste, and as he swallowed it down, the fur felt so thick, that he was afraid he would choke.

He pushed the remains back to Coldpaw, he knew he couldn't eat anymore even if he tried.

"I'm sorry, I can't finish it," he meowed.

"That's okay, at least you ate something."

Coldpaw licked the top of his head, and ate the remains of the mouse.

"Hey Coldpaw, do you think that I'd be able to share a nest with Mousekit?" he asked, hoping that if the kit had some cat to huddle with, then he wouldn't tremble as much.

"Absolutely not," Rainybreeze meowed firmly from her spot beside Mapleleaf's nest.

"Why not?" Sleetpaw demanded, attempting to rise to his paws, so he could look the medicine cat in the eyes.

"Because, he has greencough, and I don't want it to spread to you, or any of the other cats, I was actually planning on moving him elsewhere," she meowed.

"So, you're just going to move him to a place where he'll be scared and alone?" he spat, feeling the fur on the back of his neck rise.

"It's what's best for the clan, and he won't be alone, he'll have myself and Coldpaw checking in on him constantly," Rainybreeze meowned, seeming unfazed by his harsh tone.

"But look at him right now," Sleetpaw protested.

Rainybreeze sighed and turned to Coldpaw.

"Is there anything you can put in Mousekit's nest to make it warmer for him?"

"Feathers might work, I could go out and look for some."

By then it might be too late, Sleetpaw thought to himself bitterly, he didn't say it out loud though, he didn't want to upset Coldpaw.

"There we go, problem solved," Rainybreeze meowed.

Sleetpaw bit back a sharp retort, and watched as the medicine cat padded over to Stormpetal.

He glanced at his mother, other than a slight cough, she seemed to be doing fine, so he wasn't too worried. He just hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

"You should get some rest," Coldpaw meowed.

Sleetpaw nodded, knowing that it was no use arguing, especially not with Coldpaw. He laid down in his nest, and closed his eyes.

It was hard for him to fall asleep, so many thoughts raced through his brain, that it made his head hurt.

What was going on with his super siblings? Would whitecough spread to more cats in the camp, would it turn into greencough? Was the hunting getting easier?

With all these questions, he almost felt as though Icepaw had somehow entered his mind.

However, he must have eventually fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by the sound of wailing.

His eyes flew open, and he shot up in his nest, to see Gingerfur sitting there with her head down. Rainybreeze and Coldpaw were on either side of her, mewing words of comfort.

An icy chill ran through Sleetpaw's veins, it was colder than the snow outside. He knew without asking, what had happened; Mousekit had succumbed to greencough.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail **

**_Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mapleleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Patchkit - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitekit - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**


	10. Border Patrol (Mistpaw)

A loud yowl awoke Mistpaw from her sleep. With a groan, she lifted her head, and pricked her ears towards the source of the yowl. She didn't see the point of getting out of her nest, not when she could hear what was going on, right from where she was.

Frostpaw too lifted his head.

"What's Firfur complaining about this time?" he grumbled.

"Probably how there's still snow," Icepaw meowed with a yawn.

"Be quiet and let me listen!" Mistpaw spat, turning her attention to the nursery. She should have recognized Firfur's annoying yowl.

"Why is this bird so scrawny? You complete mouse-brained, fox-hearted, selfish ugh! You call yourself a hunter? You're nothing but a tick that I'd like to squash!"

Mistpaw flattened her ears, she would not want to be the cat who Firfur was yowling at.

"I-I'm sorry Firfur, but it's leaf-bare, there's not much prey."

Dustcloud, she was yelling at Dustcloud. She glanced over at Icepaw, wondering if she should say anything. After all, she was in love with him, it seemed like every cat could see it, except him, and maybe Mapleleaf, or maybe Mapleleaf was secretly like her sister, she didn't know.

No, she shook her head, she shouldn't tell Icepaw, it would only cause her sister to become outraged, and then she'd have to listen to her complain all day.

She turned her attention back to Firfur and Dustcloud.

"I bet there's bigger prey there! I bet you ate some while you were out hunting, didn't you? Do you want my kits to DIE? Do you want me to DIE?"

"N-No Firfur, but-"

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"That's awful Firfur," Gingerfur spat, "You should apologize right now."

"No way, just because your kit died, doesn't mean that I'm going to allow mine to as well."

Mistpaw gasped and stopped listening, she didn't want to hear more of Firfur's cruel words.

How had she even survived this long in the clan? She was useless, she complained about everything. She had never seen her catch a single prey, and now, she was being unreasonably cruel to her clanmates.

If she was Rainstar, she would have exiled her a long time ago.

"Wha-" Icepaw started to say, but she stopped aburptly. Mistpaw turned her head, and blinked, trying to clear the bright spots out of her vision. Through the haze, she recognized the white pelt of her father.

"Frostpaw, go find Dustyfall, you two will be on hunting patrol with Bluewisp and Stoneshade," Snowstorm demanded.

"But I was on hunting patrol last time, why isn't Hawkeye making the patrols?" Frostpaw grumbled, getting out of his nest.

"He's busy, he and Rainstar are discussing the wolf, we heard it again last when we were on nightly border patrol."

A shiver ran down Mistpaw's spine. She knew wolves were dangerous creatures, that could and would kill a cat. She hoped that it would leave, before it came into the camp, or furthur into the territory than it probably already was.

Let it go to BogClan, or CrackleClan, they have a lot of cats to spare.

She shook her head, feeling disgusted with herself, that was an awful thing to think. Besides, ShiverClan was the biggest clan, especially now that Firfur was expecting kits.

"Icepaw, Mistpaw, find your mentors, you four are on border patrol."

Mistpaw held back a sigh, she would have rather been on hunting patrol, but she didn't say anything. She knew better than to argue with her father.

"Let's go to the BogClan border first," Sootstep meowed, as they padded out of the camp.

"Sounds good to me," Bloomtuft meowed.

As they made their way to the line of trees that worked as the border between BogClan and ShiverClan, Mistpaw kept her ears and nose alert for any prey. She knew that she was on border patrol, but she didn't want to pass up the oppourtunity to get more prey for her clan.

She knew that she could probably get more prey than all of the hunting patrol combined, and if she could help her clan like that, then why not do it?

She must have been so focused on that task, that she didn't even notice where she was going until Sootstep yowled.

"Stop! You're almost in BogClan territory!"

A bulky black tom stepped forward, Mistpaw recognized him as Blackfur.

"What? Don't the apprentices in ShiverClan learn about borders?" he asked.

"They do, but it seems like some have bees in their brain today," Bloomtuft meowed. Mistpaw winced, feeling his glare pierce through her pelt.

"Come on Blackfur, she's only an apprentice," a round bellied, light grey she-cat with a white muzzle meowed.

"That doesn't matter Frecklespeckle!" Blackfur spat, "Even kits know not to cross over other clan borders!"

"She didn't cross though."

Mistpaw's heart started pounding in her chest, when she recognized the voice of Pondpaw. Ever since the gathering, she couldn't get his eyes out of her mind.

She shook her head. No, that was foolish, he was from another clan, and she barely even knew him. For all she knew, he was a total fox-heart.

He didn't seem like a fox-heart though, at the gathering, he had seemed really nice, if a bit overly chatty; like Icepaw.

She glanced over at her sister, who was standing there with her fur bristled, for once, not saying something.

"Apprentices should speak only when they're spoken to," Blackfur growled at his apprentice.

"I was just saying that-"

"Go back to the camp," Blackfur spat, cutting him off, "There is no need for you here."

"But we haven't finished marking the border."

"Oh, does BogClan not teach its apprentices how to follow orders from their mentor?" Sootstep sneered.

Bloomtuft let out a mrrow.

"Maybe Blackfur's just doesn't respect him."

"My apprentice respects me just fine, or he better, if he knows what's good for him," Blackfur spat.

"I think that maybe we should teach these ShiverClan cats a lesson about coming into our territory and mocking us!" a cream-coloured she-cat growled, flexing her claws.

"No Duskclaw, it's only two warriors and their apprentices, it's not worth the effort," Blackfur meowed.

"I think you're just scared that we'll beat you!" Icepaw spat. Mistpaw held back a growl in her throat, as she glared at her sister.

Was she completely mouse-brained? Sure she was stronger than the average cat, and she probably could beat them. But did she really want her clanmates to find out that she wasn't normal? Did she want to accidentally injure the BogClan cats like she had with Firfur?

Duskclaw let out a growl, and took a step towards Icepaw, only to have her path blocked by Blackfur.

"I said, it's not worth it."

He then turned to the ShiverClan patrol.

"Just because we won't fight you today, doesn't mean we won't in the future. We will never forget this moment, remember that."

Fear shot through Mistpaw as they padded away, had BogClan just become their enemies?


	11. Oh no! (Frostpaw)

Snow crunched under Frostpaw's paws as he padded over to the medicine cat's den. He was glad that it had finally stopped snowing, now all he had to do, was wait for it to melt.

He glanced up at the sky, through the branches of the spruce trees, no sunlight shone through.

With a sigh, he continued his path to his destination. Newleaf would have to come soon, it seemed as though leaf-bare had been lasting forever.

"Is Sleetpaw doing better?" he asked, pushing his head into the entrance of the den. He was hesitant to step inside, he didn't want to get sick like his other clanmates. Especially not when they needed all the warriors they could get.

"Yes, he is doing much better-"

"Rainybreeze! Come quick! Something is wrong with Mapleleaf!" Coldpaw wailed. Rainybreeze raced over to the tabby she-cat, and Frostpaw followed her, forgetting all his fears about being sick.

He watched in horror, as Mapleleaf wheezed, and thrashed around in her nest.

"What is wrong with her?" Coldpaw gasped, as Mapleleaf started foaming from the mouth, and then after what seemed like moons, she was still.

"What did you give her?" Rainybreeze demanded.

"Nothing, I swear, I just got back from trying to find catmint, I gave some catmint to Stormpetal, and then I heard Mapleleaf wheezing," Coldpaw shook her head, "I'm a failure as a medicine cat!"

The pine needles rustled, as Sleetpaw climbed out of his nest, and padded over to Coldpaw.

"You're not a failure, you're an amazing medicine cat, you were out finding catmint to help my mother, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have come back sooner, I should have been ready to act, I should have heard her when she first started wheezing."

"No," Rainybreeze shook her head, "It's my fault, I too left the medicine cat den to go collect some cobwebs for a cut on Bluewisp's ear."

"What does it matter if you left the medicine cat den? You weren't gone long," Frostpaw meowed, hoping with all his heart, that this was just a vision, and that it would start over from before he decided to go visit Sleetpaw. Maybe, if he got there sooner, he could save Mapleleaf.

"From the way Mapleleaf reacted, I think that she was poisoned by a deathberry," Rainybreeze meowed solemnly.

"A deathberry!?" Frostpaw exclaimed. He couldn't believe his ears, who would want to poison their own clanmate.

"Oh StarClan, I should have seen something, or heard something," Stormpetal wailed hoarsely.

Rainybreeze shook her head.

"It's neither your fault, nor Sleetpaw's, the poppy seeds I gave you both, put you to sleep, there was no way you could have known some cat had entered the den."

"Hey Mapleleaf, I brought you your favourite it's-"

Frostpaw heard the sound of feathers hitting the snow, and he watched as Dustcloud ran up to Mapleleaf's unmoving form.

"M-Mapleleaf?" he stammered, nuzzling her cheek.

"Mapleleaf? Please wake up."

"I'm sorry, but she's gone, there's nothing we could do about it," Rainybreeze meowed, ushering him away from her body.

"No!" he wailed, almost knocking Rainybreeze over, as he shot back over to Mapleleaf. He curled up beside her, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"She can't be gone, she was getting better the last time I saw her, she said that she would be out of here in a couple of days, and that we would go hunting together."

By then, the other cats had started to gather around.

"What is going on here?" Snowstorm demanded, "Dustcloud, what are you doing? You're supposed to be on border patrol!"

"There's something wrong with Mapleleaf!" Dustcloud wailed.

'Please be a vision, there has to be something I can do!' Frostpaw silently begged, as more cats started to gather around.

"What happened?" Icepaw asked, as she too made her way into the medicine cat's den. It's getting a little cramped in here, Frostpaw thought to himself, pushing his way out. Being around all those cats, made it hard to breathe, he just wanted to be alone.

It was becoming apparent to him, that this wasn't a vision. Why hadn't he had one? What was the point of having this ability, if it didn't come when he needed it most?

"What's going on in the medicine cat's den?" Mistpaw asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Frostpaw meowed. He didn't feel like talking about this with any cat, not even his littermates.

He padded over to his den, and laid down in his nest. He hoped his clanmates wouldn't think that he was heartless for just leaving like that. He couldn't deal with it though. Why had his abilities deserted him when he needed them the most? Mapleleaf was such a nice cat, she didn't deserve that.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of Firfur wailing, which surprised him, he didn't think she even cared about her sister.

"You killed her! You killed her, and now you're going to pay!"

He wasn't sure who Firfur was yowling at, but he didn't feel like getting up to find out.

"Every cat gather around the high stump, we have a very important meeting," Rainstar meowed.

Frostpaw padded out, and sat down beside Mistpaw.

"I'm sure you all may already know this, but Mapleleaf is dead, her death wasn't normal either, some cat poisoned her!"

Gasps of shock emitted from the cats around Frostpaw.

"It was BogClan! We had a dispute with them just a few days ago!" Bloomtuft yowled.

"Don't be a mouse-brain Bloomtuft, I'm sure some cat would have noticed if a BogClan cat slipped into the camp, it had to be a cat in this clan, a cat who could have easy access to deathberries." Snowstorm cast a glare in Coldpaw's direction.

"It wasn't Coldpaw!" Sleetpaw wheezed, bristling as he faced Snowstorm, "She would never be capable of something like this."

"I find that you often have no idea what cats are capable of," Snowstorm meowed darkly. Even though he was his father, Frostpaw couldn't help but to shiver at the tone of his voice.

"Snowstorm is right, any cat could recognize BogClan's stench," Sootstep meowed.

"If not a BogClan cat, then who?" Dustyfall asked.

"I hate to say it, but I think Snowstorm is right, it had to be someone in our own clan," Hawkeye sighed.

Frostpaw couldn't believe it, why would any cat want to hurt Mapleleaf? She was a good hunter, much better than her sister, and she was nice, loyal, and just everything that made a clan member great. If they were trying to make the clan smaller, why not start with Firfur, the useless mean one.

Unless, this wasn't about the size of the clan, and it was about something more.

Did some cat have a personal vendetta against Mapleleaf?

His eyes drifted over to Icepaw, who was looking down at the ground, with her fur slightly bristled.

She was in love with Dustcloud, Dustcloud loved Mapleleaf.

No! He shook his head, attempting to get those foolish thoughts out of his mind. Of course it wasn't Icepaw! His sister would never hurt another cat, not without good reason anyway. She was almost as nice as Mapleleaf was.

"How are we going to find out who did it?" Sootstep asked.

"I say, we round up every cat, and have them tell us our alibis of where they were when the whole thing went down, and if they don't come up with a good one, we exile them!" Snowstorm growled.

"But we have no idea when the actual poisoning happened, and it doesn't take long to poison a cat. Any cat could have been on a patrol, and slipped into the medicine cat's den, and poisoned Mapleleaf without another cat even finding out that they left," Bloomtuft pointed out.

"How do you know so much about this Bloomtuft? Was it you?" Snowstorm growled, pressing his muzzle against Bloomtuft's.

"That's enough!" Rainstar spat, stepping in between them, pushing them apart.

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't help, I can only hope that whoever did this vicious crime, finds it in their heart to step forward, and to admit what they have done, so Mapleleaf can get some justice."

"The cat who did this has no heart!" Dustcloud wailed, his words were thick with anger and grief.

"I don't know why you're so upset, she was my sister!" Firfur spat.

A sister you never cared about, and used as your own personal servant. Frostpaw wanted to say, but he held his tongue. Now was not the time to be starting fights with his clanmates.

"Why would any cat want to kill Mapleleaf?" Bluewisp asked.

Rainstar shook her head.

"I don't know why any cat would want to kill any of their clanmates, our clanmates is what keeps our clan strong, they are what keeps us thriving, without cats in our clan, we would be nothing."

"I saw Firfur go into the medicine cat's den."

Frostpaw heard a small mew, he turned his head, and saw Whitekit standing there.

"What did you say?" Rainstar asked, padding over to the she-kit.

"I saw Firfur go into the medicine cat's den before all this happened."

"Don't listen to her!" Firfur spat, "her mother is the stupidest cat in the clan!"

"Hey!" Nightspark protested.

Fallenheart stepped forward.

"Whitekit is right, Firfur did leave the nursery, and if any of the kits say that she went to the medicine cat's den, then I believe them, what reason do they have to lie?"

"It was Firfur!" Gingerfur exclaimed.

Hisses and growls filled the air, as the cats started circling around Firfur.

"Murderer!" Dustcloud spat, lashing his tail from side to side.

"I can't believe a cat would kill their own sister!" Mistpaw hissed.

"I didn't kill her! I was just visiting her, is that such a crime, to visit my own sister?" Firfur spat.

"You always hated your sister, you never cared that she got sick!" Dustcloud growled, swiping his paw, claws extended, at Firfur, only to be knocked aside by Snowstorm.

"She may be a heartless murderer, but she's still expecting kits, we can't risk them getting hurt, not when they're innocent."

"How do we know she's even having kits? She could be lying about those, just as she lies about everything else!" Dustcloud snarled, getting up to his paws, and going after Firfur again.

Snowstorm grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and tossed him aside as though he were a piece of prey.

"No cat is going to hurt Firfur, not while she is carrying my kits."

Frostpaw couldn't believe his ears, did his father just say that Firfur was carrying his kits? He glanced over at Stormpetal, who looked just as shocked as he felt, if not more.

"Y-Your kits?" she stammered out.

"Yes Stormpetal, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," Snowstorm meowed, nuzzling against Firfur.

"No," Stormpetal gasped, as her eyes filled up with grief. Frostpaw padded over to her, and pressed against her comfortingly.

"You're fox-hearted piece of mouse-dung! I wish you weren't my father!" Sleetpaw hissed.

"Good, I don't want to be your father, you are hereby disowned!" Snowstorm spat.

"Good!"

"Feel free to disown me too, I don't want you in my life!" Mistpaw growled.

"Me too!" Icepaw piped up.

"Frostpaw, my favourite and only kit, you won't turn on me too, will you?" Snowstorm asked.

Frostpaw looked from his father, to his mother and siblings. He didn't know what to do. Even though Snowstorm was a huge fox-heart, who wasn't nice, and had left his mother for Firfur of all cats, he was still his father, and he loved him.

"No," he meowed finally, "I won't turn on you, Father."

He ignored the angry growls of his siblings and padded back to the apprentice's den. He hoped that they wouldn't follow him. He didn't feel like facing them right now. Especially not with everything that was going on.

If a cat from another clan hadn't killed Mapleleaf, and if it wasn't Firfur, then who could have done such a heinous crime?

Why hadn't he had a vision of this happening?

Also, why was his father now mates with Firfur? He shook his head, leaf-bare was much too long, all the cats were beginning to lose their minds.


	12. Kit Fight (Icepaw)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Dark hart, who are the parents of Littlekit, or is he an orphan?**_

 _ **A random person, thanks, I can try to do that :)**_

* * *

As Icepaw padded along behind Sootstep, Flamewing, and Sleetpaw, she slid on the hard, slick, snow that coated the forest floor. Struggling to find her balance, she reached a paw out, grabbing her brother, hoping that he would be able to stop her from falling. Unfortunately, with her greater weight, she caused both of them to crash to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Sleetpaw hissed, his voice was still a bit hoarse from when he had whitecough not too long ago.

"Sorry, but it's hard to walk out here in this," Icepaw grumbled, starting to get to her paws, only to slip again. Luckily, the next time she tried, Sootstep was there, he grabbed her scruff in his mouth, and pulled her up, only releasing her when she found her balance.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

He nodded in response.

"It's not easy to learn now to walk on sleet, but you'll get the hang of it."

Sleetpaw let out a grunt and tapped the ground with his paw.

"So, I'm named after something that isn't snow, that isn't ice, but like an ugly combination of them both, great."

Flamewing let out a small mrrow, and tapped his shoulder with her tail tip.

"Stop fretting about your name, and let's go, those scent markers aren't going to set themselves."

"I'm not too worried about it, if any cat that isn't ShiverClan steps paw onto our territory, I think we can take them," Icepaw meowed, flexing her claws. Ever since she accidentally hurt Firfur, she had been practicing, learning how to beat another cat in battle, without giving them any crippling injuries.

Though, she liked to give whoever killed Mapleleaf a crippling injury.

She hated seeing Dustcloud mope around as though he were just a ghost of his former self. It was as though all the light inside of him, all of his hopes, had died right along with her.

She wanted to talk to him, to try and cheer him up, but everytime she started to make her way over to him, she caught her clanmates staring at her. They all knew about her love for him.

Did they think she killed Mapleleaf? She let out a small hiss, and dug her claws into the ground, ignoring the pain of the sleet as it froze her paws. How could they ever think that? How could they ever think that she would take away the one cat who made Dustcloud the happiest? She loved him way too much to do that to him! Besides, Mapleleaf was her friend!

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone enter the medicine cat den?" she prompted Sleetpaw, while their mentors were setting the scent markers.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"You've been asking for almost half a moon now, I didn't see anything, I really wish cats would stop bringing it up, what's been done, is done, and there's nothing that can be done about it."

"How can you say that?" Icepaw spat, "Mapleleaf is dead! Don't you want to find out who did it?"

"What good will it do? Even if we find out who did it, Mapleleaf will still be dead, but it won't only be that, we'll also have a murderer in our clan, someone we thought we could trust with our lives, it will be like they died as well!"

"Well, I think we should know, in case they try to kill one of us," Icepaw hissed. She couldn't believe how her brother was acting, didn't he want their clanmates to be safe from the murderer who had killed Mapleleaf? Did he know something that he wasn't telling her?

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't know anything about who killed Mapleleaf," he sighed and sat down, "It's just that Coldpaw is still really upset about it, she still blames herself, and I'm just tired of hearing everyone's conspiracies about who killed Mapleleaf, especially around her."

"But we're not around Coldpaw, so it's safe to talk about it, right?" Icepaw asked.

Sleetpaw flicked his tail, and let out a small hiss of annoyance.

"I'm going to go help set the scent markers."

Icepaw stared after him, feeling both angry and confused. Why wouldn't he talk to her about it? She could understand not wanting to talk about it in front over Coldpaw, who was already overly-sensitive before Mapleleaf died, but she wasn't even around!

When she returned back to the camp, she was hit with the mouth-watering scent of squirrel, bird, and mouse. She glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, and her heart leaped with delight, when she saw that it was nearly full. She tried not to get her hopes up though, one good day of hunting did not mean that the prey was running rich in their territory again.

"Looks like the hunting patrol worked really hard today," Sleetpaw remarked, "Do you think newleaf is near?"

"I hope so," Icepaw meowed. She couldn't wait until all the snow and sleet was gone.

She started making her way over to the fresh kill pile, only to be stopped by Mistpaw.

"How was border patrol? BogClan hasn't tried anything have they?"

Icepaw shook her head.

"No, but if they do, I'll be here, I'll be waiting."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, your ability might not always work, I know mine didn't," Frostpaw meowed looking down at his paws.

"It wasn't your fault, besides, who's to say you could have saved Mapleleaf even if you had seen her death before it happened?" Icepaw meowed, resting her tail over her brother's back, knowing what he was thinking. She didn't understand why the other cats kept blaming themselves. It wasn't their fault, the only one who was at fault, was the cat who had killed her. She let her gaze drift over to the nursery.

"Blackkit, Whitekit, and Patchkit are going to have their apprentice ceremonies in a few days, I wonder who their mentors will be."

Icepaw turned her head, to see Nightspark standing there.

"Snowstorm will probably be one of them, since he lost his apprentice when Coldpaw decided to be a medicine cat."

Even though he was her father, his name tasted bitter on her tongue. Her chest burned with rage when she remembered what she did to to Stormpetal, she couldn't believe that he had left her for FIRFUR of all cats. She shook her head, did he have no standards whatsoever?

"That's a shame," Nightspark sighed.

"Yeah," Icepaw snorted, glad that more cats felt the same way about Snowstorm as she did. In fact, she couldn't think of anyone other than Firfur who actually liked him, and she couldn't think of anyone who liked Snowstorm other than Firfur. She shook her head, those two really were perfect for each other.

"Well, I better get back to my kits," Nightspark meowed, padding away. Icepaw started making her way to the fresh kill pile, hoping that no other cat would interrupt her again before she could get something to eat.

"Hey Icepaw?"

Icepaw suppressed a groan, and turned around, to see Fernkit and Blazekit standing there.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to Mousekit? I haven't seen him in a long time," Blazekit meowed.

"Yeah, we really miss playing with him," Fernkit sighed, looking down at her paws.

This took Icepaw by surprise, didn't they know what happened to him? Wasn't it explained to them that he had gone to StarClan? Even more surprising, was the fact that they seemed to care, she had always gotten the impression that they hated their brother.

"When the sky grows dark, you can see him up there, shining brightly, watching over you, just remember, that no matter where you are, he is always with you, even if you can't always see him," Dustcloud meowed, giving a small nod at Icepaw. She wondered if he was saying it to himself, about Mapleleaf, as much as he was saying it to the kits about their brother.

"Why is he in the sky? Can we go to the sky?" Blazekit asked, staring up with wonder in his eyes.

"Not for many, many seasons hopefully," Dustcloud meowed.

"That's not fair! If Mousekit got to go, then we should be able to go too!" Fernkit spat, clawing at the ground.

"Why would you want to be dead? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

At the sound of Firfur's voice, Icepaw felt the fur on the back of her neck rise, and she saw Dustcloud's do the same. She gave him a hard look, warning him not to do anything. As much as she hated the she-cat, she didn't want to see her hurt, at least not while she was carrying her younger half-siblings.

"M-Mousekit is dead?" Fernkit stammered out.

"I told you that he was dead, but you didn't listen, you just kept on saying that he just ran away, and that he'd be back!" Blazekit spat.

"It's our fault, if we weren't so mean to him, then maybe he would have tried harder to survive," Fernkit wailed.

Icepaw felt a pang of sympathy for the two kits, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose her littermate. She glanced over at Firfur, maybe she had been too hard on her, after all, she lost her parents, and her brother, and now Mapleleaf, and instead of cats comforting her, they were accusing her of murder.

She started over to her, to apologize, when Blazekit let out a yowl, and flung himself at his sister.

"Hey, break it up!" Dustcloud commanded, grabbing Blazekit by his scruff, and pulling him away from his sister.

"I hate you Blazekit! I wish you had died instead of Mousekit!" Fernkit wailed, before racing back to the nursery.

Blazekit's eyes widened with horror.

"She didn't mean that," Icepaw meowed gently, as Dustcloud put him back down.

"Whatever," Blazekit grumbled.

"I'll take him back to the nursery," Firfur meowed, "I'm heading back there anyway."

Dustcloud opened his mouth to protest, but Icepaw shook her head. If she wanted to befriend Firfur, then she'd have to start trusting her.

She couldn't believe what she had just suggested to herself, befriending Firfur? It was too late to turn back now though, she had made a goal for herself, and she wouldn't stop until she achieved it.


	13. New Kits (Sleetpaw)

Sleetpaw had just stepped into the camp, back from border patrol, when Coldpaw came racing up to him. Her blue eyes were wide, with apprehension and excitement.

"Coldpaw, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I just helped deliver my first set of kits!" she breathed, "I hope I did everything okay, oh, what if they pass in the night?" "I'm sure everything will be fine, you're a great medicine cat apprentice," Sleetpaw reassured her, resting his tail on her back.

"Firfur had her kits?" Icepaw asked around a mouthful of vole.

Coldpaw nodded.

"Yes, two toms and a she-kit, she named them Crowkit, Mousekit, and Maggotkit, Snowstorm wanted to name one Brokenkit, as a tribute to Brokenstar, who he thinks was the best leader to ever lead a clan, but no one thought that was a good idea."

"Wow Coldpaw, I don't think I've ever heard you say so much my entire life!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"Oh, um sorry," Coldpaw meowed, shuffling her paws. Sleetpaw glared at his sister, why did she have to go and make Coldpaw feel all awkward for?

"So, what do the kits look like?" Icepaw asked, if she had noticed his glare, she didn't show it.

Even though they were the kits of Firfur, Sleetpaw was curious too, after all, they were his kin.

"Mousekit is brown like Firfur, Maggotkit is white like Snowstorm, and Crowkit is black, anyway, I better get back to work," Coldpaw meowed.

Sleetpaw sighed as he watched her retreating form, grow smaller and smaller, and then finally disappearing into the medicine cat's den. Even though it had been moons since she had become a medicine cat apprentice, he couldn't seem to turn off his feelings for her. He even tried thinking bad thoughts about her, but that didn't work, there wasn't anything bad about her that he could think of.

"Do you think Firfur will let us see her kits?" Icepaw asked. Sleetpaw was grateful for her questions, it gave him an excuse not to think about Coldpaw.

"Probably not, we should wait a few days, I heard that newly mothered queens are always testy."

"Yeah, so, did anything interesting happen while you were on border patrol?"

"Not really, just Pouncepaw from BogClan accidentally crossing over the border, because he misjudged how strong his jump would be."

"And you just let him off with a warning?"

The fur on the back of Sleetpaw's neck rose at the sound of his father's cold voice.

"Well, yeah, it was an accident," he meowed, looking him in the eyes, determined not to let his fear show.

"Hm, why was he jumping so close to the border in the first place?" his eyes darkened, "Was he hunting on our territory?"

"No," Sleetpaw rolled his eyes, why did his father have to think the worst about everyone?

"You're not sympathizing with that lot of kit-makers are you?" Snowstorm hissed, shaking his head, "That's all Quailstar is good for, making kits, if I was the leader of BogClan, I'd whip them all into shape, and not have apprentices that don't follow the warrior code!"

"If you want to join BogClan, then by all means, go ahead," Sleetpaw blurted out, before he even had time to process what he was saying.

"What did you say to me?" Snowstorm growled, so close to Sleetpaw's face, that he could see blood on his teeth, from the prey he had eaten earlier, at least, he hoped it was prey.

"I said that you should join BogClan because no one wants you here," Sleetpaw spat, his fear being replaced with anger. He didn't understand what had happened to his father to make him so awful.

"I think you should join BogClan, you'd fit right in with those apprentices that don't follow the warrior code!"

Relief filled Sleetpaw, when Snowstorm padded away, he was a bit confused though, how had he broke the warrior code? He never trespassed onto another clan's territory, he always made sure the elders, kits, and queens were fed first. Was Snowstorm referring to his feelings for Coldpaw? He shook his head, as if he could ever guess that! He had the empathy range of a dead leaf.

"You know, I don't like Snowstorm either, but I'd never tell him what you did, at least, not to his face," Mistpaw meowed, padding over to him, from where she had just been battle training with Bloomtuft.

"How was battle training?" he asked, he didn't feel like talking about Snowstorm.

"It was cool, I didn't learn any new moves, we just worked on improving the ones I already knew."

"I wish I could have done battle training, but I was on dumb hunting patrol," Icepaw sighed, rolling her eyes.

"At least you get to hunt," Sleetpaw grumbled, "Where's Frostpaw?" he then asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care, probably out looking for clues for who killed Mapleleaf, he's been OBSESSED with finding her killer ever since it happened," Mistpaw meowed.

"I just wish he'd forget about it, so everyone could move on," Icepaw sighed.

"You mean so Dustcloud can move on, so you can become his mate," Mistpaw spat, "You know, you're really selfish Icepaw, you shouldn't try to move in on someone right after their mate dies!"

"I'm not trying to move in on him!" Icepaw protested, with her fur bristling.

Sleetpaw stood there, wondering if he should intervene, or if he should leave his sisters to work out their issues for themselves. He knew that Icepaw had super strength, but he didn't think she would ever use it on Mistpaw, would she?

Luckily, Hawkeye chose that moment to make his way over to them.

"It seems like you apprentices are in need of something to do, I heard that the elders need some fresh bedding," he meowed.

"Why do we have to do it? Shouldn't Blackpaw, Whitepaw, and Patchpaw do it? They're the newest apprentices," Icepaw protested.

"They're not fighting in the middle of the camp like a bunch of rogues," Hawkeye spat.

Sleetpaw sighed, knowing that there was no use in arguing with the deputy, and he started padding towards the elder's den, with his sisters following, only to feel a sharp tug on his tail.

"Icepaw, what did you do that for?" he hissed, rounding on her. However, instead of seeing Icepaw, he saw the round frightened eyes of Fernkit.

"You can't just bite tails like that," he told her sternly, feeling a pang of guilt from the way he had frightened her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if I could help clear out the elder's den, it's boring in the nursery without Blazekit."

A few days after Blazekit and Fernkit had their fight, Blazekit disappeared, and he had not been heard from in over a moon. Ever since then, Gingerfur had been saying how StarClan was against her, first letting her son Mousekit die of greencough, and then Blazekit going missing. Sleetpaw couldn't understand why a nice cat like Gingerfur kept having bad things happen to her, whereas, cats like Snowstorm, had everything going right for him. Sure Sleetpaw and his sisters had disowned him, he let out a small hiss of annoyance, how fitting was it that he just had three new kits?

"Did I do something wrong?" Fernkit meowed. Sleetpaw sighed and shook his head.

"I was just thinking about other things."

"Like what?"

"Things that little kits shouldn't worry about," he meowed, wishing that he would leave her alone. He felt guilty for feeling this way, but he wasn't very fond of kits. He found them to be overly boisterous and reckless, he couldn't count how many times he had accidentally tripped over them when they decided to play outside of the nursery.

"Sleetpaw, are you going to help or not?" Mistpaw grumbled around a mouthful of old bedding.

"I'll go collect some moss and bring it back," Sleetpaw meowed, glad for the excuse to get away from Fernkit.

"Wait for me!" Icepaw called after him. Sleetpaw halted, and Icepaw leaped over to him, then, they padded out of the camp together.

"I'm glad the snow has finally melted," she remarked, "hunting was so much easier than it has been."

"Hopefully leaf-bare is coming to an end," Sleetpaw meowed, as he started clawing some moss off the bark of the tree, "Make sure no bark is in there," he told Icepaw.

"Why do I have to do it?" she grumbled.

"Because, I'm clawing the moss off, I can't do everything," he spat.

"Wow, testy, who made dirt in your fresh kill today?" she grumbled.

Sleetpaw flattened his ears with annoyance and sighed.

"We wouldn't even be doing this right now if you and Mistpaw hadn't started fighting in the middle of camp for every cat to see."

"She shouldn't have called me selfish, at least I'm not in love with a cat from another clan!"

Sleetpaw stopped clawing moss off the tree to look at his sister.

"What did you say?" He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, did she just say that Mistpaw was in love with a cat from another clan?

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't see the way she acts around Pondpaw at the gatherings, she's totally in love with him, and I think he's totally in love with her, before long, she's going to be in the nursery raising half-clan kits!"

"Let's hope not, our clan is already dysfunctional enough, I mean with you, Mistpaw, and Frostpaw having powers."

Like he always did when he thought about how his littermates had powers, Sleetpaw felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He couldn't understand what he had done that was so awful in the eyes of StarClan, that they would exclude him, and make him feel alienated from his littermates. Wasn't the fact that he couldn't do everything they could do punishment enough?

"Whatever, we should get the moss back to the elders," Icepaw meowed. Sleetpaw wondered if he had offended her by what he had said, but he didn't bother to ask, he just wanted to finish his task, and go to sleep.

He loved to sleep, in his dreams, he could be a cat that was able to hunt like his littermates, in his dreams, he had a power just like them, in his dreams, anything was possible.

After they got the elders their new bedding, Icepaw suggested that they go and see the kits.

"You go ahead, I'm tired," Sleetpaw meowed. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was feeling tired.

"Are you sure? I bet they're super adorable!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"They're part Firfur, of course they're not adorable," Mistpaw hissed.

"I agree," Frostpaw meowed, padding into the apprentice's den. Even though he was curious, Sleetpaw didn't ask him where he had been.

"Did you hear something?" Icepaw asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, did YOU hear something?" came Mistpaw's reply.

Sleetpaw shot Frostpaw an apologetic glance, but he didn't say anything to him. He understood why Icepaw and Mistpaw were mad. When Snowstorm left Stormpetal for Firfur, he had stood by Snowstorm's side. Sleetpaw supposed he couldn't exactly be mad at him though, after all, Snowstorm was their father, and Frostpaw had always been extremely afraid of him. However, he knew that if he started talking to Frostpaw, then his sisters would probably start hating him too, and he didn't want that.

"Look, for the last time, I'm sorry," Frostpaw sighed.

"Wow, the wind sure is loud today, isn't it Mistpaw?" Icepaw meowed.

Mistpaw nodded.

"Please stop being mad at me."

"Oh wow, the wind is getting louder!" Icepaw exclaimed.

"Knock it off," Sleetpaw spat, moving to stand beside his brother, who was now trembling. At this point, he didn't care if his sisters hated him, they were being unnecessarily cruel. He didn't understand why they were acting this way, Icepaw especially, who was usually really nice. It was as though having a power was corrupting them or something. He shook his head, if having a power meant changing like Icepaw and Mistpaw seemed to be changing, then he was glad that he didn't have one.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Patchpaw)**_

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Stormpetal)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blackpaw)**_

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**_

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear**

 _ **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**_

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes (mates with Bluewisp)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Icepaw)**_

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes (mates with Sootstep, mother of Coldpaw)**

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**  
 _ **(Apprentice: Whitepaw)**_

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Coldpaw - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 **Mistpaw - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpaw - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icepaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 **Patchpaw - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitepaw - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackpaw- black tom with yellow eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Snowstorm, mother of Mistpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw, and Sleetpaw)**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Patchkit, Whitekit, and Blackkit)**

 **Firfur - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Mousekit, Maggotkit, and Crowkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**

 **Mousekit - brown tom**

 **Maggotkit -white she-kit**

 **Crowkit - black tom**


	14. A Haunting (Mistpaw)

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and poor, I still have like no motivation to write, hopefully that feeling will end soon.**_

* * *

"Mistpaw," a soft, yet harsh meow hissed. Mistpaw pressed closer against the soft fur of his sister, not bothering to open her eyes, she didn't have to look to know, that it was the same cat who had been haunting her for moons now.

"Mistpaw, look at me," the cat spat, "You at least owe that much to me."

With a light sigh, Mistpaw opened her eyes, and found herself looking into the angry green eyes of Mapleleaf, whose face was so close to her, that their muzzles were nearly touching.

"You don't have to be so close to me you know," she spat, speaking to Mapleleaf for the first time since she started haunting her. Usually, she just ignored the she-cat, allowing her to hurl insults at her, until she disappeared, but not this time, this time she would get answers, and then demand that she left her alone.

There was slight surprise in Mapleleaf's eyes, as though she didn't expect Mistpaw to respond to her.

"What do you want?" Mistpaw then asked with a sigh, wondering if Mapleleaf would ever let her get a full night's rest.

Icepaw shifted around in her nest, but she didn't wake up much to Mistpaw's relief. She didn't want to explain to her why she was talking to Mapleleaf's ghost, and why Mapleleaf was so angry at her. Or if Icepaw couldn't even see Mapleleaf, she didn't want her to think she had bees in her brain.

"I just want to know why, and why you're being so callous about it?" Mapleleaf meowed in a defeated tone.

Guilt surged through Mistpaw's pelt that made her fur stand on end.

"Was it because you knew Icepaw was in love with Dustcloud? Were you trying to help your sister?" she asked, without giving Mistpaw a chance to answer.

"Um," Mistpaw began, how could she tell Mapleleaf, the reason she killed her, was because she was afraid of going blind? The voice told her, that if she killed one of her clanmates, then she would get their vision. She figured a cat sick in the medicine den would be the easiest target, and she couldn't kill her brother, or her mother, so Mapleleaf was the only viable option. It had worked too, she could now see better than she ever had before. When it came to hunting, she was unstoppable. The fresh kill pile was constantly full, and it was all thanks to her.

"I did it for the good for the clan," she meowed. It wasn't exactly a lie, the clan had been thriving so much better ever since her vision recovered.

"The good of the clan?" Mapleleaf spat with disbelief, "How is killing me for the good of the clan?"

"Did you know that Firfur had kits with my father?" Mistpaw meowed, eager to change the subject. She didn't want to discuss this with any cat, especially not Mapleleaf, everytime she thought about it, she felt as though she would suffocate from the guilt, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself, that it helped the clan, what she did, she couldn't run away from it.

"Yes, I would probably have kits right now myself, if it wasn't for you."

Her voice was dripping with so much malice, that Mistpaw couldn't believe that this cat was the same sweet and soft-spoken Mapleleaf that she once knew.

Then again, she probably wouldn't be the same if she had died before her time too.

"Why aren't you in StarClan?" she asked.

"Because, all I can think about is destroying you," Mapleleaf meowed so softly, that Mistpaw could barely hear her.

She heard what she said clearly though, and the words pierced through her like a shard of ice, that sent a chill down her spine.

"Stupid mouse, let me catch you," Icepaw grumbled shifting around in her nest. Mistpaw didn't think that her sister would wake any time soon, but Mapleleaf might not have thought the same thing, because she suddenly disappeared.

Mistpaw threw a grateful look to her sister, glad that she had managed to make the angry she-cat go away, even if it wasn't intentional.

A loud screech suddenly sounded in the camp, and Mistpaw jumped to her paws, while Icepaw shot up with her eyes wide, and she could hear the sounds of pine needles rustling, as the other apprentices got out of their nests.

"That was Sleetpaw," Icepaw gasped, jumping over Mistpaw as she raced out of the nursery. Mistpaw followed after her, her chest was burning with fear, would Mapleleaf hurt her brother to get to her?

"It's Snowstorm and Sleetpaw, they're fighting!" Icepaw gasped.

Mistpaw let out a long sigh of relief, glad that Mapleleaf hadn't hurt her brother, however, she couldn't help being bothered by the fact that her brother and her father were fighting.

"Get him!" Firfur yelled from where she was sitting just outside the nursery. Crowkit and Maggotkit were beside her, seemingly imitating Sleetpaw and Snowstorm's fight.

"What if Snowstorm really hurts him? Where's all the warriors?" Mistpaw heard Coldsun gasp from behind her. She hasn't changed much even though she became a full medicine cat a few days ago, Mistpaw thought to herself, not bothering to answer the she-cat's question, figuring that it was probably rhetorical anyway.

Icepaw let out a sharp hiss of surprise.

"They're fighting with their claws unsheathed!"

Turning her attention back to the fight, Mistpaw saw that blood was trickling down Snowstorm's leg.

"Stop it now!" Rainstar spat, storming over with Hawkeye following behind her. Both of their eyes were flashing with anger, and even though she hadn't been involved, Mistpaw's fur bristled slightly from fear.

"Snowstorm, what is the meaning of this? You're a senior warrior, I expected better from you," Rainstar hissed before turning to Sleetpaw,

"And you, fighting like this on the day of your assessment?" she shook her head, "I'm going to have to tell Flamewing to delay it, you have shown today that you're not ready to become a warrior along with your littermates."

Mistpaw held back a small gasp, she had forgotten all about her assessment today!

When she first found out about it, she had been nervous, now, with Mapleleaf admitting that she wanted to destroy her, and everything else that was going on in her life, being a warrior seemed like the least important thing in her mind.

Would things ever go back to the way they were?


	15. Kit Names (Frostpaw)

Warmth beat down on Frostpetal's back as he padded down towards the BogClan border with Iceheart, Patchpaw, Icemelt, Snowstorm, and Blackpaw.

He looked up, to see the sun shining, almost blindly in the sky. He could hardly believe it, he thought times of cold and darkness would never end.

There was however, something dark still lingering in the clan, a murderer, the cat who had killed Mapleleaf, was free to wander the camp, he had talked to them before, probably even recently, he just wished he knew who they were.

"I wonder if Quailstar has had more kits yet," Icemelt meowed as they neared the border.

"She's probably had two litters since the last gathering," Patchpaw snorted.

"Be quiet and pay attention to your duty, you're an apprentice now, and I expect you to behave like it," Snowstorm spat.

"Okay," the black and white apprentice squeaked, looking down at his paws.

"The last time I looked, Snowstorm, Patchpaw was my apprentice," Iceheart meowed lowly.

Icemelt rolled her eyes.

"Snowstorm likes to boss everyone around, he thinks he's the leader of ShiverClan."

"Just because I take my duties as a warrior seriously, and just because I expect others to as well, does not mean that I think myself to be above everyone else!" Snowstorm growled with the fur on the back of his neck standing up.

"Trouble in ShiverClan I see," a cat snorted. Frostpetal turned his attention to the BogClan border, to see Blackfur standing there with his apprentice, Pondpaw.

"Stay out of ShiverClan affairs, and you better stay on your own side of the border," Snowstorm growled.

"We're not even close to crossing the border, unlike him," Blackfur snarled, jerking his head in the direction of Patchpaw, who had one paw over the BogClan border.

"Patchpaw!" Iceheart gasped, grabbing his apprentice by the scruff, and pulling him back.

"What on earth were you doing? You know you're not supposed to cross other clan borders."

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Snowstorm shook his head.

"That apprentice is more trouble than he's worth, I say, we let him cross the border, and BogClan can keep him!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, I love my brother, and I don't want him in a different clan," Blackpaw meowed.

"What if you both joined BogClan? Our clan doesn't beat up apprentices," Pondpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes at Snowstorm.

"I think BogClan is big enough already," Snowstorm spat, before turning his attention to Blackfur, "You need to teach your apprentice not to speak out of turn, why is he even an apprentice anyway? He should be in the nursery."

"Excuse me?" Pondpaw scoffed, "I'm fourteen moons old."

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Snowstorm meowed.

As much as he disliked his father, Frostpetal couldn't help but to agree, there was no way Pondpaw was older than him. He was so much smaller, he was even smaller than Fernkit.

"I met Mistpaw at her very first gathering," Pondpaw meowed.

"Well, you know what I think?"

Pondpaw sighed.

"I don't really care, but go on and enlighten me."

"I think that you were apprenticed early, that since Quailstar has so many kits to deal with, she accidentally made the wrong ones apprentices."

"Quailstar is my mother, I think she'd know how old I am."

"Quailstar is everyone's mother!" Iceheart scoffed, "Can we stop this foolishness? If he was apprenticed early, what business is it of ours? He's not even in our clan."

"If one clan is breaking the warrior code, then it concerns all the clans, a unit is only as strong as its weakest link," Snowstorm pointed out.

"Whatever, we'll discuss this matter at the next gathering," Blackfur meowed before turning to his apprentice, "Come along Pondpaw, there is nothing of interest to see here."

"Come on, let's go mark the borders," Snowstorm sighed, once the two BogClan cats had padded away.

Once he was back at camp, all Frostpetal wanted to do, was lay down in his nest and sleep. He thought being a warrior would be more fun than this, but he still felt like an apprentice, and having to deal with being on patrol with his father didn't help matters.

I wish I never stood by his side, he though to himself, glancing over at Mistpool and Icemelt, who were meowing quietly to each other. They suddenly stopped, and glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" Icemelt spat.

"Yeah, don't you have Snowstorm to talk to?" Mistpool asked.

"Come on, it's been moons, you're still mad at me?"

Instead of answering him, Icemelt just rolled her eyes, and they went back to whatever they were whispering about.

It's probably about me, he thought to himself, digging his claws into his nest.

He wished he could talk to Sleetpaw, but even though he wasn't outright rude to him like Icemelt and Mistpool, he still acted distant towards him.

I'm all alone, Frostpetal thought as a thorn of loneliness embedded itself in his heart. He wished Mapleleaf were still alive, she was a sweet cat, who would listen to him, she would understand why he thought what he did was the right thing to do.

"Hey Dustcloud, how was hunting patrol?" Icemelt asked, turning her attention to the brown tabby who had just entered the warrior's den.

"Fine."

"Cool, did you catch anything good?"

"Yes."

"Even without Mistpool helping?" Icemelt teased.

"We were hunting perfectly fine before Mistpool was even born," Dustyfall meowed, padding into the den, followed by Stoneshade and Nightspark.

"It was a delight! The sun was shining, and the birds were chriping, I think newleaf is finally here," Nightspark exclaimed.

"Don't jinx it," Dustyfall growled.

"I don't believe in jinxes, I believe you make your own luck," Nightspark meowed.

"I believe that luck stems from what kind of cat you are, if you're a good cat, you'll have good luck, if you're a bad cat, you'll have bad luck," Icemelt meowed.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Dustcloud spat.

"What?" Icemelt gasped, her blue eyes shimmering with hurt.

"Don't talk that way to my sister, you flea-ridden foxheart," Mistpool growled, wrapping her tail around Icemelt.

"He's not wrong you know," Frostpetal meowed, if Mistpool and Icepelt didn't want anything to do with him, then maybe he could find a friend in Dustcloud, besides, he wasn't wrong.

Mapleleaf was the sweetest cat ever, and she had been murdered, Mousekit was a really sweet kit, and he had died of greencough. Neither of them had done anything to warrant their death sentences, and mean cats like Snowstorm and Firfur were still alive, and happy with kits.

"I overheard Snowstorm talking to Rainstar today, and guess what he requested his kits be named when they become warriors," Nightspark meowed.

"Crowstorm, Maggotstorm, and Mousestorm?" Stoneshade snorted.

The black she-cat shook her head.

"Crowfood, Maggottail, and Mousebrain."

"Why would he want to call his own children that? That just seems cruel," Icemelt gasped, her hurt over Dustcloud snapping at her, seemingly forgotten.

"Yeah, I can think of much better names for Crowkit and Mousekit, as for Maggotkit, I think her whole name should be changed," Nightspark meowed.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to name Patchkit black and white kit?" Dustyfall asked.

"Black and white kit would still be better than Maggotkit."

Stoneshade mrrowed.

"She's got a point there, watch, Firfur's next litter will be named Dirtkit, Mangekit, and um-"

"Brokenstarkit!" Icemelt finished for him.

"Onestarkit, Brokenstarkit, Tigerstarkit, all the great leaders in history," Dustyfall meowed dryly.

Stoneshade shook his head.

"Snowstorm worships Brokenstar and Tigerstar, he said that they, especially Brokenstar, was the best leader ever, and that Rainstar needs to be more like him, I'm glad he isn't leader, or even deputy."

"You know Stoneshade, only a coward would talk bad about a cat behind their back," Snowstorm growled, as she padded into the den.

"And only a coward like your hero Brokenstar would send kits to fight his battles for him," Stoneshade retorted.

"Brokenstar was a firm leader who knew how to run a clan, he would never let useless weaklings like Sleetpaw stay in the clan, or mouse-brains like Nightspark!"

"Excuse me!" Nightspark gasped.

"I hope Sleetpaw gives you the same treatment Brokenstar gave his father," Dustyfall meowed.

Snowstorm let out a yowl.

To Frostpetal's dismay, a fight broke out.

"Nothing in ShiverClan will be right until Snowstorm is gone," a cold voice whispered.

* * *

 **ShiverClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Rainstar - thick-furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a floofy tail**

 ** _Deputy:_ Hawkeye - sleek brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and paws and bright yellow eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat(s):_ Rainybreeze - silver she-cat with grey eyes**

 **Coldsun - lilac/diluted tortie with a white patch on her chest and dark blue eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Iceheart - white tom with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Patchpaw)**_

 **Snowstorm - white tom with grey eyes (mates with Firfur)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blackpaw)**_

 **Bloomtuft - white tom with hazel eyes and russet tabby patches**

 **Dustyfall - bulky short furred dusty grey tom with darker spots, a white tail-tip, and dull green eyes; has a scar on his muzzle, and a rip in his left ear**

 **Sootstep - large white tom with dark grey feet, broad shoulders, and a thick tail; green eyes**

 **Bluewisp - blue/dilute tortie with long hair and a plumy tail; blue eyes**

 **Flamewing - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**_

 **Stoneshade - tom with half of his face completely black and other half a russet tabby**

 _ **(Apprentice: Whitepaw)**_

 **Dustcloud - dark brown tom with sky blue eyes**

 **Nightspark - pretty black she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mistpool - dull grey she-cat with dark grey eyes**

 **Frostpetal - white tom with light grey eyes**

 **Icemelt: white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Sleetpaw - dull grey tom with dark blue eyes; prone to having seizures**

 **Patchpaw - white tom with black patches and green eyes**

 **Whitepaw - white she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **Blackpaw- black tom with yellow eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Stormpetal - dull grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fallenheart - smaller, pale gray she-cat with lighter tabby markings on ears and face/legs; light cloud-green eyes (mother of Owlkit and Whisperkit)**

 **Gingerfur - ginger she-cat with white paws tail tip and belly; green eyes (mother of Blazekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit)**

 **Firfur - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Mousekit, Maggotkit, and Crowkit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Frozenwisker - grey tom with pale blind blue eyes. His whiskers look constantly frozen**

 **Redfur - wiry red tom with green eyes, missing a piece of his tail**

 **Silvershadow - silver she cat with darker ears and amber eyes**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Blazekit - orange tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Fernkit - brown she-kit with dark brown paws and green eyes**

 **Owlkit - light brown tabby tom, darker stripes and a ringed tail; green eyes**

 **Whisperkit - gray she-kit; amber eyes**

 **Mousekit - brown tom**

 **Maggotkit -white she-kit**

 **Crowkit - black tom**


	16. Oops (Icemelt)

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy, and super unmotivated.**_

* * *

The sun beat down on Icemelt's face, and she breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of new-leaf. She couldn't believe that it was actually here!

"It feels nice to be able to walk around again without my paws going numb," Frostpetal meowed, as though he was sharing her thoughts.

"I know!" Icemelt exclaimed, earning a slight hiss from Mistpool, she glanced down at her paws, she had forgotten that they were supposed to be ignoring Frostpetal.

"So, I heard that they're going to be making Fernkit an apprentice soon," Icemelt then meowed, hoping to appease her sister's ire, "It's only a shame that Blazekit hasn't been found yet," she shook her head, "Poor thing, first Mousekit dies, and then her other brother goes missing, Gingerfur must be beside herself with grief."

"I wonder if the same cat who took Blazekit, was also the one who killed Mapleleaf," Frostpetal meowed.

Mistpool lashed her tail, and let out a small hiss.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What motive would they have for taking a kit? Besides, we don't even know if Blazekit was taken, for all we know, he could have wandered out of camp on his own, and maybe he was taken by a fox or a hawk or something."

Icemelt nodded, feeling dread rise in her chest.

"Yes, and the snow would have washed away any scent of blood, if he was..."

Her stomach churned at the thought of it.

"Ooh, interesting conversation, it sounds like things aren't going so well in ShiverClan."

Icemelt gasped, and spun around, to find herself staring at a black tom with the longest legs she's ever seen in her life, standing next to the long-legged tom, was Rosedawn, the cat she had thought was a she-cat at her first gathering, and a brown she-cat with deep green eyes, who Icemelt recognized as Grasspaw.

"Just mind your own business!" she spat, knowing that she could take on any of these cats with just one paw.

"If you wanted us to mind our own business, then maybe you shouldn't be talking about ShiverClan problems so close to our border," Rosedawn sniffed.

"Yeah," Grasspaw meowed with a glare.

Icemelt held back a growl, and sank her claws into the ground, why did BogClan cats have to be so arrogant? Instead of speaking with concern over the fact that they were missing a kit, they were using it as a way to taunt them!

She turned her head, to see if her littermates felt as angry as she did, and she saw Mistpool standing there with the fur on the back of her neck raised. Frostpetal however, was staring at Rosedawn with a look that could only be described as infatuation in his eyes. She shook her head, why was he looking at him in the same way she looked at Dustcloud?

He couldn't be attracted to Rosedawn, he was from a different clan!

Though, on the bright side, she supposed, there wouldn't be any half-clan kits to worry about.

"Runningleg, Rosedawn, Grasspaw, guess what!"

Irritation spiked through Icemelt's pelt, when she saw Pondpaw, and she guessed from the way Mistpool's fur flattened, she saw him too. Frostpetal liking Rosedawn was bad, but Mistpool liking Pondpaw was even worse, they could actually have kits together!

Was she the only one who liked a cat that she could actually be with? Sleetpaw liked Coldsun, who was a medicine cat, and Mistpool and Frostpetal seemed to both like cats from BogClan. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't her littermates just get mates from ShiverClan? Mates who weren't medicine cats?

"What is it Pondskip?" Runningleg asked with a weary sigh, "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

Pondskip? Guess he got his warrior name then, Icemelt thought, wondering what Pouncepaw's was, if he had gotten his warrior name as well.

"Blackfur and Duskclaw got into a fight!" he exclaimed with his eyes shining.

"What over this time?" Runningleg sighed.

"Well, Blackfur was like, I'm the strongest warrior in BogClan, and Duskclaw was like, I don't think so! So they decided to have a fight to test their strength, oh and I almost forgot to tell you, I overheard Ashmoon talking to Emberreed, and apparently, Quailstar is on her last life!"

"Pondskip!" Runningleg hissed.

The small grey and white tom looked around, and his eyes widened, as though noticing Icemelt and her littermates for the first time.

"Oh fox-dung."

"It seems like we're not the only clan who talks about their clan problems so close to the borders," Icemelt smirked, she then turned to Mistpool and Frostpetal.

"Come on, I'm sure Rainstar will be very happy to hear about this."

As she turned away, happiness swelled up in her chest, not only had they bested those BogClan cats, but she also knew that Mistpool wasn't in a half-clan relationship with Pondskip, if she had been, then surely he would have blabbed to someone by now.

"Maybe it's not a good idea," Frostpetal meowed over the BogClan cats yowling at them to come back, so that they could talk it over, and work something out. Icemelt just tuned them out, and focused on her brother.

"Just because you're attracted to Rosedawn, doesn't mean that you can put BogClan before us, don't forget that they were planning on exposing our weakness first."

"I-I'm not attracted to Rosedawn!" Frostpetal sputtered out.

"Oh please," Icemelt shook her head, "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Frostpetal's right, we're no better than BogClan if we tell their secrets to our leader," Mistpool meowed.

Icemelt blinked with surprise, her sister hadn't agreed with their brother on anything since he sided with Snowstorm.

Frostpetal nodded.

"Yeah, let's let BogClan think we've told, so that they'll be fretting over it, but we won't actually be snitches."

"Fine," Icemelt sighed, "But if they are mean to us again, I'll tell."

Mistpool nodded.

"Sounds fair to me."

They padded in silence for the rest of the way back to the camp, and when they got there, Icemelt gasped when she saw Snowstorm lying in the middle of the camp, surrounded by the other cats, Firfur was wailing, and Fallenheart was trying to keep her kits, along with Firfur's, from seeing what was going on.

"W-What?" Frostpetal stammered out.

"It seems like Snowstorm was murdered," Hawkeye hissed.

Even though Icemelt hated her father, she couldn't stop the grief that welled up in her chest.

"No," she gasped out, not believing what was happening, she knew that Snowstorm had a lot of enemies, but she couldn't think of anyone who would actually want to kill him. Then again, she didn't know of anyone who'd want to kill Mapleleaf either.

"Do you think it could be the same cat who killed Mapleleaf?" Stoneshade gasped, voicing Icemelt's thoughts.

Rainybreeze nodded.

"Snowstorm was also killed by deathberry poisoning, so it could very well be the same cat."

Gasps and yowls sounded throughout the camp, though, Icemelt could hardly hear them over her pounding heart. There was no doubt that there was a murderer in the camp, what if they came after her next?


	17. The Truth (Sleetpaw)

A sharp howl tore through the air, causing Sleetpaw's fur to stand on end.

"It's that wolf again," Iceheart hissed.

"Yeah, too bad Snowstorm was killed, he was our strongest warrior," Dustyfall meowed, casting an accusatory glance at Sleetpaw, making his fear turn to anger.

 _It wasn't me!_

He may have hated Snowstorm with every hair of his pelt, but he would never kill any of his clan mates.

Dustcloud twitched his whiskers.

"I don't think it was him, I think it was Firfur."

"But why would Firfur kill her own mate?" Iceheart asked.

"For sympathy, think about it, the cats that are getting killed are the ones who are the closest to Firfur, first, her sister, now her mate," his eyes drifted over to the nursery, where Mousekit was currently pouncing on a leaf, as though he hadn't just heard the news that his father was taken from him. Knowing how kits could be though, he probably didn't understand.

"No one would be heinous enough to kill a kit!"

Sleetpaw flicked his ear back over to the conversation that the three toms were having.

It made him wonder a bit himself, who the killer could be.

Obviously, it was the same cat who had killed Mapleleaf, that much was plain to see.

His heart sank in his chest, when he realized, that it had to be a cat in ShiverClan.

Ever since Mapleleaf's death, the other cats have been on high alert about non-ShiverClan cats being in their territory.

Once the group stopped meowing about Snowstorm, and parted ways, each going into a different direction, Sleetpaw decided to go see Coldsun, imagining that she must be devastated over this.

Even though he was never nice to her, Snowstorm was her old mentor.

As he padded towards the medicine cat's den, he couldn't help but to notice, how strongly the sun beat down on his back.

After so many moons of cold weather, it felt strange to actually feel warm, uncomfortable almost.

"Coldsun," he meowed softly.

The lilac and cream she-cat startled, and looked up from the herbs she was sorting, flattening her ears.

"Sleetpaw, what are you doing here?"

Why does she seem afraid of me? Sleetpaw wondered, surely, she didn't think he had anything to do with Snowstorm's death, did she?

A circle of thorns tightened around his heart, he couldn't imagine what life would be like, if Coldsun hated him.

He knew one thing for sure, it wouldn't be a life worth living.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he meowed, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, um," Coldsun shuffled her paws, "non-medicine cats aren't allowed to be in the medicine cat's den, unless they're sick or injured, I'm sorry, but you can't be in here."

"You don't think I killed Snowstorm, do you?" Sleetpaw hissed.

"Of course not!" Coldsun looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, "You're the nicest cat I know, you could never kill anyone, I just don't want you getting in trouble."

Relief filled Sleetpaw, not only did Coldsun not think he was a killer, but she also didn't hate him.

A soft groan came from the back of the medicine cat's den, and Coldsun's eyes widened.

"Rainybreeze is waking up, you better go."

Not wanting to get his friend in trouble, Sleetpaw dashed out of the medicine cats, den, and bumped into a soft, yet solid, form.

"Watch out, Murderer!"

"Firfur," he growled, staring into her eyes, which were blazing with anger.

"Why are you mad? I'm the one who should be mad, first, you killed my sister, now my mate!"

"Leave him alone!"

Sleetpaw turned his head, and let out a soft purr, when he saw Icemelt standing there.

"You're probably in on it!" Firfur spat, the fur on her spine rising, "I bet all of you just couldn't handle the fact, that Snowstorm likes me better than ugly old Stormpetal, so you decided to get back at me by killing everyone I love!"

Rage filled Sleetpaw's mind, and a tingling sensation began coursing through his pelt.

 _Oh no, the shakes were coming._

The scent of herbs flooded Sleetpaw's nose, and he opened his eyes, to see Coldsun standing over him, with worry in her dark blue eyes.

"You had another episode," she meowed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sleetpaw started to sit up, but Coldsun put her paw on him, holding him down, "Don't get up yet, Rainybreeze needs to check you over."

As if her words were on cue, the silver she-cat padded over.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Even though he felt perfectly fine now, Sleetpaw thought about lying, then, he could spend more time with Coldsun.

"Why are you taking care of him? You should be exiling him, he's a murderer!"

Great, Sleetpaw thought, when Firfur came storming into the medicine cat's den.

"Firfur, are you sick or injured?" Rainybreeze again.

"No! But my kits will be dead if you don't throw him out of the clan!"

Before Sleetpaw even had time to react, he heard the yowls of several cats coming from outside the medicine cat's den.

Did another cat get killed? He wondered, as he climbed out of the nest, glad that Rainybreeze and Coldsun were distracted by the commotion, so they didn't notice him.

He poked his head of the fern entrance, and saw several cats standing in a circle, and in the middle of them, was a small pale grey and white tom, from the smell emitting from his pelt, it was easy to tell that he was a BogClan cat.

"Pondskip, what are you doing here?" Mistpool asked in a surprised hiss.

"I found him wandering around the border, he says he knows who killed Mapleleaf," Stoneshade meowed.

Dustcloud's eyes widened, and he turned his head over to the BogClan cat.

"Who?"

"It was Mistpool!" he spat.

Time seemed to stop at that moment.

MIstpool? Surely his own sister wouldn't kill a cat. His kind and level-headed sister..no..

"You're lying!" he meowed, finding his voice, glancing over at Mistpool, to see her staring in horror at the grey and white tom.

"Yeah," Icemelt spat, "You're probably just mad that she rejected you, and this is your way of getting revenge!"

"I'm not lying," Pondskip growled, "She told me herself, about the voice, about how if she killed one of her clanmates, her eyesight would be saved, she told me everything."

"That's a load of fox-dung, how dare you come in here, and accuse one of our warriors," Bloomtuft spat.

"It's true."

To Sleetpaw's surprise, it was Frostpetal who had spoken those words.

"Of course you'd accuse Mistpool," Icemelt growled, padding over to the trembling grey she-cat, and resting her tail over her shoulders, "You're just mad that we've been ignoring you, and this is your way to get back at us!"

"No, I know it's true, because I heard the voice too, it-I killed Snowstorm!"


	18. Changes (Mistpool)

Mistpool could barely focus on the cluster of cats that had started surrounding her and Frostpetal, her mind was too focused on Pondskip, whose pale blue eyes, which once seemed so beautiful to her, now seemed cold and icy, piercing through her pelt, and gnawing at her heart.

How could he betray her like this?

She told him everything, about the voices, about how she had to take Mapleleaf's life for the sake of the clan.

All the things she couldn't say to her own littermates, she had said to him, and now, here he was, spilling it all for her own clanmates to hear.

She tore her gaze away from him, and glanced at her mother, who shook her head in disappointment, and looked down.

"You're not going to believe the squirrel we caught!"

Mistpool turned her head towards the entrance of the camp, Sootstep, Bluewisp, Dustcloud, and Nightspark were making their way in, each carrying a piece of prey in their jaws.

Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw Dustcloud, now, he would know the truth about who killed Mapleleaf.

Would he make her meet the same fate?

"What's going on? Why is everyone surrounding Mistpool and Frostpetal?" Bluewisp asked.

"They killed Mapleleaf and Snowstorm!" Firfur cried.

"What?" the brown tabby tom spat, the fur on his back rising.

"Yeah," Firfur hissed, "Frostpetal killed my beloved Snowstorm, and Mistpool killed Mapleleaf."

"Is this true?" Dustcloud growled, staring at Mistpool with so much anger, that fear rippled through her pelt.

"I-"

"It's true!" Pondskip spat, glaring at her with even more hatred than Dustcloud.

They both started advancing towards her, with their pelts bristled, and their tails lashing.

"Stop! This isn't the way!" Coldsun cried.

"Be quiet, you sorry excuse of a medicine cat, I bet you were in on this!"

The words had barely left Dustcloud's mouth, when he was being bowled over by Sleetpaw.

Well, at least that's one cat I don't have to worry about. Mistpool thought, as the two toms fought each other, not like clanmates in a practice session, but like enemies in a battle.

"I hate you Mistpool!"

Pondskip's yowl of anger, snapped her attention back to the smaller tom, who was glaring at her hard, with one paw raised, and his claws unsheathed.

"I'm expecting kits!" Mistpool cried.

"What?" Pondskip's glare turned to a look of confusion, and he started lowering his paw, but then, the look of anger returned, and he raised it again, "How? We didn't even do anything!"

"Not with you, with Pounceleap."

Gasps emitted throughout the camp.

"She's having half-clan kits!" Iceheart growled.

"Exile her!" Firfur cried.

"But I thought we were mates," Pondskip meowed, the anger once again, ebbing away from his eyes, being replaced this time, with intense despair.

"We are, but I love Pounceleap too," Mistpool meowed softly, struggling to tear her gaze away from his, but she felt entranced, by his eyes, which she fell in love with, the first time she met him at the gathering.

And Pounceleap, he was so calm and caring, he was a solid rock for Mistpool to confide in.

She had actually first shared about the voice, and about Mapleleaf, with him.

She never meant to tell Pondskip, however, she couldn't exactly have kept him from overhearing their conversation.

After that, she told him everything as well.

"If you love him so much, why'd you kill him?"

At his words, it was as though a shard of ice pierced through Mistpool's heart, and she collapsed on the ground, letting out a yowl.

Pounceleap was dead? No, it couldn't be!

"Y-You didn't kill him?" the pale grey and white tom stared at her with hurt, confusion, and what seemed to be hope.

"No! Why would I kill my mate?" Mistpool managed to meow through her grief.

"Listen up ShiverClan, Mistpool is now protected by BogClan, if anyone tries to mess with her, it's war," Pondskip growled.

"But that's not your decision to make! It's Quailfeather's!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Quailfeather cares about nothing more than making BogClan as large as possible, there's no way she'd allow anyone to hurt a pregnant queen, that will soon be joining her ranks."

"Fine, go, but if I see either of you on ShiverClan territory, my warriors won't hesitate to attack," Rainstar growled.

"You're just letting them go?" Firfur spat, "She's having half-clan kits!"

"She killed Mapleleaf!" Dustcloud cried, racing over, with his pelt dripping blood onto the ground below.

"There's nothing more we can do, it's up to StarClan to judge them now," Rainstar growled, glaring hard at Mistpool.

She then turned her focus back to Dustcloud.

"Go to the medicine cat's den, you need to get your injuries treated." Her head turned to Frostpetal.

"As for you, you killed our strongest warrior, and for that, you must be punished, you're no longer welcome in ShiverClan territory."

"But where will I go?" the white tom cried.

"Like I said, Quailfeather is always looking for ways to make our clan bigger, I'm sure she'd love to have you in BogClan," Pondskip meowed.

"You really think she'd allow murderers?" Dustcloud spat, shaking his head, "You're a fool if you believe that."

"Come on Dustcloud," Rainybreeze meowed lowly, pushing the brown tabby towards the direction of the medicine cat's den.

To Mistpool's surprise, he started going with her, without putting up a fight.

His words stuck with her though, she was a murderer, she and her brother Frostpetal.

She thought killing Mapleleaf would be for the good of the clan, but now, she wasn't even part of ShiverClan.

All the cats hated her, and her own mother wouldn't even look at her.

The only cat who understood what she was going through, was the cat she ignored for moons, the cat she had disowned because he had chosen Snowstorm's side over Snowpetal's.

She turned her attention to Frostpetal, who glanced at her, and then looked back down at his paws, with his fur slightly ruffled.

"Well, are you cats leaving or not?" Rainstar growled.

"Can't I say goodbye to my mother and siblings first?" Mistpool asked.

"Mother?" Stormpetal spat, her voice dripping with malice, "You and Frostpetal are no kits of mine."

She then turned, and rushed towards the warrior's den, disappearing into the wall of pine limbs, as Mistpool's heart tore itself apart with grief.

"Mistpool, how could you do this?" Icemelt meowed, shaking her head, "I hate you! Now Dustcloud will never be my mate! He'll never want to be mates with someone whose sister is a murderer!"

"No wait," Mistpool cried, "Icemelt, I'm sorry!"

Just like their mother, her white pelted sister ignored her, and dashed into the warrior's den.

She turned her attention to Sleetpaw, who was getting his wounds licked clean by Coldsun, her last hope at having a family member, other than that useless murderer Frostpetal, that didn't hate her.

He glanced at her briefly, before looking away with a glare.

Does no one care about me anymore? Mistpool wondered. Would everyone be happy if she died?

She then felt movement in her belly.

Her kits!

She had to live for them, she had to be strong.

Not wanting to see the disappointment and angry looks of her clanmates any longer, she turned, and followed Pondskip and Frostpetal out of the ShiverClan camp, knowing, with a sinking feeling, that it'd be the last time, she ever stepped paw in there again.


End file.
